THE VALLEY OF THE END by Southsidestory in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: [EM HIATUS] TRADUÇÃO/UN/UA - Existe um lugar que uma vez duas lendas lutaram, um vale que viu sangue ser derramado. E em Konoha existe um monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o segundo Hokage: Madara Uchiha. (Universo Alternativo em que os Uchihas controlam Konoha. Sasusaku. Naruhina)
1. Uma paz injusta é melhor do que

**THE VALLEY OF THE END**

 **AUTORA:** SOUTSIDESTORY ( fanfiction / tumblr)

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** O Vale do Fim

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA:** M

 **SINOPSE:** Existe um lugar que uma vez duas lendas lutaram, um vale que viu sangue ser derramado. E em Konoha existe um monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o segundo Hokage: Madara Uchiha. (Universo Alternativo em que os Uchihas controlam Konoha. Sasusaku. Naruhina)

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Southsidestory, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Southsidestory, only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

 ** _Uma paz injusta é melhor do que apenas uma guerra_**.

Marcus Tillius Cicero

Existe um lugar onde duas lendas uma vez lutaram, um vale que viu o sangue deles ser derramado. Anos depois, com ambos os homens mortos, estátuas homenageiam o vencedor e o derrotado. Suas faces esculpidas se encaram pela eternidade, uma memória da rivalidade deles e da batalha que definiu o futuro da Folha. E em Konohagakure existe outro monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o Segundo Hokage: Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke conhece a menina que um dia será sua esposa em uma ensolarada tarde de março. O nome dela é Masami, ela possui olhos largos que prometem despertar o sharingan. A mais nova de seis filhas, ela é o orgulho de sua família. Bela do único jeito que uma garota Uchiha pode ser inteligente e já é hábil com o kata básico, ela mostra todos os sinais de que se tornará uma kunoichi talentosa. Quando o pai dela a apresenta, ele se curva na frente de Otousan e diz "Nós estamos honrados, Hokage-sama."

Masami parece mais nervosa do que honrada, mas ela dá um sorriso gentil para Sasuke. Ele não corresponde, porque ele pensa que Otousan não gostaria que ele o fizesse.

Enquanto seus pais conversam, Sasuke e Masami jogam shogi para crianças. Ela direciona olhares tímidos à ele por trás do tabuleiro, embora ela nunca reúna coragem para dizer algo.

Masami tem o cabelo lustroso e preto azulado, que caí até o meio de suas costas, e ele brilha na luz do sol quando o pai dela a leva embora. Sasuke acha que é tão bonito, da mesma maneira que ele acha as flores de verão e pinturas coloridas apreciáveis de se observar.

"Em doze anos, aquela garota será sua noiva. Você entende o que isso significa?" Otousan pergunta.

"Sim", ele diz, mesmo que Sasuke só tenha a vaga ideia de que Masami dormirá no seu quarto e será a mãe dos seus filhos, o que quer que isso signifique.

À noite, ele escuta Nisan discutindo com Otousan. Sasuke sabe que ele não deve espiar, mas ele se esconde do lado de fora da porta do escritório de seu pai de qualquer forma, ouvindo.

" Ele tem cinco anos" Itachi diz. "Como você pôde fazer isso?"

"Ele tem a mesma idade que a sua mãe tinha quando fomos prometidos" Otousan diz. "Não finja estar tão surpreso. Você sabe como essas coisas funcionam."

"Sim, eu sei" Nisan diz, a voz tão baixa que Sasuke tem de se aproximar para ouvir suas próximas palavras. "E é errado fazer com que crianças se reproduzam como cavalos."

Otousan faz um som que faz Sasuke imaginar ser uma risada, se é que alguma vez ouviu seu pai rir antes. "Nós somos Uchiha", ele diz. " Nós temos uma linhagem para manter pura, a kekkei genkai mais poderosa do mundo para proteger. O que você queria que eu fizesse, Itachi?"

"Deixasse ele decidir. É a vida dele."

"O futuro da nossa família está nos ombros de Sasuke" diz o pai deles. "Eu não arriscarei que ele faça uma escolha errada."

Ele ouve passos - Itachi está se distanciando de Otousan, sem dúvidas - então ele anda para trás, se apressando no corredor, nas escadas, até o seu quarto no terceiro andar. Sasuke se deita na cama e finge estar dormindo, mas então seu irmão abre a porta e diz "Eu sei que você está acordado e estava ouvindo."

Sasuke senta na cama lentamente e diz "Desculpe, Nisan", sem encontrar os olhos de seu irmão.

Itachi põe a mão em seu ombro. "Está tudo bem. Você entende a razão de Otousan e eu estarmos discutindo?"

Ele acena "Por que você não gosta de Masami."

Nisan diz, "Eu acho Masami legal. Ela parece ser uma menina doce. Eu só acho que ninguém deveria ser capaz de tomar decisões desse tipo por você. Nem nosso pai. Então eu quero que me prometa algo, Sasuke. Prometa que não irá deixar que Otousan faça as suas escolhas."

Sasuke franze as sobrancelhas. Pela primeira vez em sua jovem vida, alguém está lhe dizendo que seu pai não sabe tudo. Mas ele pode dizer que isso é importante para Itachi, mesmo que não saiba o por quê, então ele diz, "Eu prometo."

Os Uchiha lideram Konoha. Esta é uma lição que a família de Sakura aprendeu quando o pai dela foi enviado para linha de frente na guerra. Ele era um ninja excepcional que nunca ultrapassou o rank de genin, mas o Yondaime o colocou no turbulento país da Terra mesmo assim. Talvez porque o nome Haruno é novo entre os shinobi, um com pouca história e menor peso, o Hokage considerou ele dispensável. Kisashi morreu antes mesmo de sua filha respirar, e seu corpo, assim como muitos outros, nunca foi recuperado.

Sakura odeia os Uchihas, com seus sorrisos arrogantes e olhos estranhos. Um deles examina ela na primavera em que ela faz seis anos. Um alto shinobi com cara séria pergunta a ela dezenas de questões e testa sua habilidade em controlar e usar chakra. Ela sabe que é este o momento que irá determinar se ela será permitida a estudar a arte ninja, então Sakura tenta o seu melhor. Enquanto isso, o examinador diz para Okaasan, "Sua filha é impressionante, especialmente considerando a ausência de linhagem sanguínea. Nós estaremos matriculando-a na academia logo que as novas turmas iniciem."

"Mas eu não quero que ela seja shinobi", Okaasan diz. " Eu nem sequer queria que ela fizesse esse teste."

O examinador faz uma carranca. "Você goste ou não, é dever da sua filha servir à Konoha se ela é capaz de fazê-lo. Além do mais, toda criança sonha em se tornar um shinobi. Não é, Sakura?"

Ela acena, porque ela deseja ser uma kunoichi mais do que tudo e não entende por que sua mãe tentaria impedi-la de fazer isso.

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, Okaasan chora e a abraça fortemente e diz "Eu queria manter você segura, mas nem isso eu posso fazer. Eles não me deixam."

"Está tudo bem." Sakura diz e abraça sua mãe o mais forte que ela consegue. "Eu vou me proteger. Eu serei a melhor ninja que já existiu, a primeira Hokage garota! Você vai ver."

Okaasan beija sua bochecha, alisa e diz "Eu quero que você sonhe, Sakura, mas você precisa entender que Uchihas se tornam Hokage, Uchihas e ninguém mais. Você não consegue subir tão alto se você não faz parte de seu clã."

Sakura começa as aulas na academia um mês depois, tem duas crianças Uchiha na sua classe: o segundo filho do Yondaime, Sasuke, e Masami, a garota que todos dizem que Sasuke se casará um dia. Masami parece gentil e amigável, mas seu futuro marido é vaidoso, hostil e rude.

Depois de seu terceiro dia na academia, Sakura conta à Okaasan. "Ele acha que é melhor que todos, só por que seu pai é o Hokage. "

"Eu tenho certeza que sim", sua mãe diz, " mas eu não quero que você se preocupe com Sasuke. Apenas se escorce e ouça tudo o que Iruka-sensei disser. Certo?"

Ela acena, ela realmente tenta fazer o que Okaasan disse, mas é difícil. Sasuke é a estrela de sua turma, por mais que Sakura deseje não gostar dele, ela não pode evitar de admirar o quão rápido ele aprende um novo jutsu, como todas as shuriken que ele lança atingem precisamente o ponto que ele desejou. Ela observa ele, primeiramente por que ela quer desvendar o mistério por trás de suas técnicas perfeitas. Mas então ela se encontra prestando atenção em coisas que não dizem respeito às habilidades de Sasuke como ninja, como a harmonia de sua voz e o jeito que sua sobrancelha e boca se franzem regularmente.

Ela não foi abençoada com uma linhagem sanguínea, mas Sakura está determinada a se superar, e durante os seus anos na academia ela faz o melhor para dominar toda tarefa que Iruka-sensei pede. Nos testes teóricos, ela ultrapassa todos os seus colegas de classe, incluindo os Uchihas, mas nos testes práticos Sasuke continua ofuscando ela - ofuscando todos. Ela ouve as palavras prodígio e gênio, e ela pensa que é como se ele quase fosse destinado para ser aqueles dois termos. Criado para isso, pelo menos.

Todos sabem que os Uchiha não se casam com pessoas de fora do clã, e que as crianças dos ramos mais proeminentes do clã são regularmente prometidos entre si antes de se tornarem genin. Sakura observa Sasuke com Masami e acha que eles farão um lindo casal. O mesmo cabelo negro e pele pálida e olhos escuros ( que apenas esperam para se tornarem o vermelho do sharingan). Como um par ideal. Como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Sakura pode não ir com a cara dos Uchihas, mas ela não pode evitar de amar Masami. A gentil Masami que nunca lança seus privilégios sobre seus colegas. Que alimenta gatos de rua, não importando o quão raivosos e esfarrapados eles estejam, que é legal com todos, seja com a tímida Hinata ou com o preguiçoso Shikamaru ou com o selvagem Naruto. No seu quarto ano na academia Masami é sua amiga, e Sakura deseja que ela possa ser enquadrada na mesma equipe de Masami. Kunoichi são exercidas em número de uma para dois garotos, de qualquer forma, e ela sabe que não existe a chance de elas serem colegas de equipe.

Masami a convida para ir à sua casa numa tarde prazerosa de outono, e Sakura tem um motivo para entrar no distrito Uchiha pela primeira vez. Ele é cercado por paredes de concreto, vinte pés de altura se há uma medida. Dois shinobi guardam o portão, e quando Sakura se aproxima o mais velho deles chama ela, "Você aí com o cabelo rosa, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Ela é minha amiga", Masami diz. "Eu a convidei."

O guarda acena para Sakura com o aviso, "Esteja fora daqui antes do toque de recolher."

Como se ela tivesse outra escolha. Ninguém fora do clã é permitido de ficar dentro do distrito depois das nove da noite, a não ser que eles estejam lá para tratar de assuntos oficiais da vila ou algo do tipo. Violadores passam a noite encarcerados, sem exceções. Talvez a polícia mostrasse clemência à uma menina de dez anos de idade, mas Sakura não está disposta a arriscar sua sorte.

"Como é ter uma família tão grande?" Sakura pergunta.

Masami sorri, "Minhas irmãs mais velhas são bem mandonas e sempre me dão ordens, minhas tias estão sempre se intrometendo, e você pode apostar que as minhas primas vão me dedurar se eu entrar em problemas. É meio louco, mas eu meio que amo mesmo assim." Ela aponta para a maior e mais chique casa que Sakura já viu, e diz "É aqui que Sasuke-kun mora, a propósito."

"Eu achava que ele tinha um só irmão," Sakura diz, "Por que eles precisam de uma casa tão grande?"

Masami encolhe os ombros. "Fugaku-sama é o Hokage. Você não acha que ele deve morar em um lugar agradável?"

Sakura pensa que agradável é muito modesto para descrever a grandiosidade da casa de Sasuke, mas ela guarda isso para si.

Como se tivessem sido invocados pela conversa das duas, o Yondaime e seus dois filhos estão na casa de Masami. O irmão mais velho de Sasuke sorri para ela e diz, "Olá, Sakura." e ela se pergunta como ele sabe seu nome. O Hokage franze o rosto para ela, mas ela não está ofendida por isso, porque Fugaku Uchiha está sempre franzindo o rosto. Sakura abaixa sua cabeça e em uma reverência rápida diz, "Hokage-sama."

Masami faz a mesma coisa, exceto que a sua referência é mais profunda e graciosa. Quando ela endireita a postura, ela diz para o seu pai, "Eu convidei Sakura-chan para jantar."

"Seja bem-vinda", a mãe de Masami diz, mas há uma tensão nos cantos dos lábios dela, uma tensão que diz à Sakura que não é um bom momento para se receber convidados.

Ela acaba sentando ao lado de Masami na mesa, e na frente do irmão de Sasuke, que ela descobre se chamar Itachi. Entre o servimento do su-zakana e naka-choko, ele diz "Meu irmãozinho me disse que você o vence em qualquer teste que Iruka lhes dá. Ele te acha problemática."

Sasuke faz uma carranca, e mesmo que ele se pareça mais com sua mãe, neste instante sua expressão é tão igual à de Fugaku-sama que faz Sakura gargalhar.

"Eu não sei por que você está rindo." Sasuke diz, "Notas em provas não irão te ajudar quando estivermos no campo de atuação."

Esse é um pensamento que Sakura já teve outras vezes, mas dói ouvir isso do seu rival. "Você só é um mal perdedor." Sakura diz.

"Espere até o nosso próximo combate corpo-a-corpo, nós veremos quem é o mal perdedor."

Ela não se importa com quem está sentado nesta mesa, Hokage ou não Hokage, Sakura está a beira de levantar e bater naquela cabeça pomposa de Sasuke. Ela encara ele e ele encara de volta, ela jura que irá praticar seu kata toda a noite se for preciso, para que então ela finalmente possa derrotar Sasuke durante o treino amanhã.

"Sasuke, você está sendo rude." diz Itachi. Existe algo como desapontamento em sua voz. "Peça desculpas para Sakura."

Sasuke senta com os braços cruzados em seu peito, teimosamente em silêncio.

"Eu não quero a sua desculpa idiota de qualquer forma," Sakura diz.

"Bom, porque você não vai ter nenhuma."

 _Que garoto horrível!_

Masami olha para eles, claramente desconfortável. "Sasuke-kun, por favor pare."

Quando ele fala com ela, ele é frio e indiferente, se não grosseiro. "Fique fora disso, Masami," ele diz "isso não é da sua conta."

O temperamento de Sakura sempre tomou ela facilmente, e quando Sasuke fala com sua amiga de forma tão rude ela não pode evitar. Ela pega sua tigela de sopa e joga através da mesa sem pensar. Ela acerta ele no peito e molha a sua camisa de gola alta. Por um momento Sasuke só senta lá, os olhos arregalados, encarando ela como se essa fosse a primeira vez que eles se encontram.

Então ele arremessa a sua própria tigela, e Sakura quase cai da cadeira por causa disso. A porcelana acerta a parede atrás dela e quebra.

"Pare com isso!" Fugaku-sama grita.

Sasuke congela, sua mão ao redor de um copo de chá, pronto para ser arremessado também. Ele o larga rapidamente e abaixa sua cabeça.

Todos estão encarando eles: Masami e seus pais, avós e irmãs, Itachi e Fugaku-sama. Sakura sabe que ele deveria dizer "desculpa" por ter começado uma guerra de comida, arruinado o jantar e ter enchido o filho do Hokage de sopa, mas ela não consegue.

O Yondaime se levanta, anda até a ponta da mesa onde estão as crianças, e diz para Sakura "É hora de você ir para casa, Haruno." Ele olha para ela como se ela fosse uma irrigação, inconveniente e indesejada.

Ela cora e acena. Ela toma todo o seu auto-controle para sair da casa de Masami andando, mas uma vez que ela ultrapassa a porta, ela começa a correr pela rua do portão do distrito, então além dele. Ela corre todo o caminho até a sua casa.

Namikaze Naruto será o Hokage algum dia. Ele não tem o nome ou os olhos certos, mas com o que lhe falta de herança e doujutsu, ele planeja conquistar com determinação.

Então quando a sua classe ri por ele ter estragado o seu bushin, Naruto diz, "Quando eu for o Hokage, vocês terão de me respeitar."

Ino rola os seus olhos, "Como você planeja se tornar Hokage se nem consegue fazer um estúpido clone? "

"De qualquer forma, você não é um Uchiha," Shikamaru diz.

Naruto cruza seus braços em seu peito, "E daí? Só por que todos os hokages foram Uchihas depois do primeiro, não significa que eles sempre serão."

"Basta!" Iruka-sensei grita. "Voltem a praticar os seus clones. Especialmente você, Naruto. Se preocupe menos em se tornar Hokage e mais com o seu justu."

Não importa o quão duro ele tente, seus boletins voltam com notas baixas, e quando é hora de executar suas técnicas, Naruto descobre que ele não consegue fazer nada certo. Isso não o para de tentar, de novo, de novo e de novo.

"Todos esperam que eu seja como Otousan ou como você", Naruto diz à sua mãe. É a véspera de seu aniversário de doze anos, e ele está enfrentando um raro momento de baixa-estima. "Mas eu não sou um grande ninja como vocês. Não há nada de especial em mim e Iruka-sensei diz que eu terei sorte se eu me graduar."

Okaasan alisa seu cabelo bagunçado e diz "Eu nem sempre fui uma shinobi habilidosa, Naruto. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu estava entrando em brigas e falhando nos testes. Eu passei no meu teste de graduação de raspão e olhe para mim agora. Depois de Tsunade, eu talvez seja a melhor kunoichi de Konoha."

Naruto sorri, largamente e contente. "Eu sou como você então!"

Sua mãe sorri de volta, puxa ele para um abraço. Ele tenta esquivar, mas Okaasan pega ele em seus braços e espalha beijos de borboleta em suas bochechas e testa.

"Qual é, para, eu estou muito velho para isso", Naruto choraminga e escapa do abraço dela.

Ela apenas ri e diz " Eu estou orgulhosa de você, não importa o tipo de ninja que você se tornará. Certo?"

"Certo." ele diz, mesmo que seja tão velho para ser abraçado e beijado como um bebê, Naruto sente-se um pouco melhor com toda essa atenção!

Na manhã seguinte, ele acorda com o cheiro de sopa miso, mingau de arroz, salmão grelhado e tamagoyaki. Ele corre para a cozinha e encontra sua mãe no fogão, cozinhando, mas seu pai não está aqui.

"Onde está Otousan?" Naruto pergunta.

Sua mãe lhe dá um sorriso triste. "Ele foi chamado para uma missão no último minuto. Eu sinto muito Naruto, mas ele não voltará por uma semana ou mais dias."

"Oh," ele não está exatamente surpreso. O Hokage frequentemente envia Otousan em missões que o deixam longe de Konoha por dias ou semanas. Um dia, quando ele supostamente deveria estar dormindo, ele ouviu Okaasan dizer que o Yondaime tinha medo de seu pai e que por esse motivo ele sempre dava à Otousan as atribuições mais longas e perigosas. Para mantê-lo longe de Konoha - quem sabe impedi-lo de voltar com vida.

Isso deveria ser aterrorizante, mas Naruto tem muita fé em seu pai para ficar assustado.

Minato Namikaze é um dos mais fortes shinobi em qualquer vila oculta, renomado nas grandes nações pela sua velocidade mortal. Ele é um ninja habilidoso demais para ser derrotado, ele vai voltar para casa, como ele sempre fez.

Naruto come seu café da manhã preferido com sua mãe, e antes de ele sair de casa para a escola, ela o abraça e diz "Feliz aniversário."

Ninguém na academia sabe que ele faz doze anos hoje, então ele não recebe mais nenhuma felicitação. Ninguém nem ao mesmo fala com ele, exceto quando riem por suas falhas. Ele esperava que Sakura-chan pudesse notá-lo, talvez dizer olá no final, mas ela não o faz. Ela apenas termina o seu teste de matemática antes de todos e pratica sue taijutsu com Ino e Masami. _Isso não importa_ , ele pensa. _Algum dia eu serei um grande shinobi. As coisas serão diferentes._

Depois que ele termina o teste de matemática (por último, como sempre), ele fica perto de Sasuke, assiste como ele atira suas shuriken e tenta copiá-lo.

"Saia do meu caminho, dobe." Sasuke diz.

Naruto o empurra quando ele está prestes a atirar sua próxima shuriken e ele perde o alvo completamente. Sasuke se levanta e empurra Naruto de volta. Empurrões se transformam em socos, e então eles estão no chão, lutando um contra o outro. Parte dele não suporta o filho do Hokage, mas mais do que isso, Naruto deseja que Sasuke o reconheça como rival, e mesmo que o Uchiha lhe dê um olho roxo, ele está sorrindo. Iruka-sensei os separa e lhes diz para correram cinquenta voltas ao redor da academia.

"Só para vocês saberem, vocês não estão sendo punidos por brigarem. Estão sendo punidos por se embrenharem ao invés de usarem o taijustu que foram ensinados." diz Iruka-sensei.

Eles correm durantes as vinte primeiras voltas, mas ambos estão muito cansados de correr para manter o ritmo por mais tempo. No instante em que alcançam a última volta, suor corre pelo rosto de Naruto até os seus olhos e entre os seus ombros, fazendo com que sua camiseta cole nas costas. Seus pulmões e pernas estão queimando, mas ele se pressiona, corre mais rápido. No entanto isso não importa, Sasuke completa a curva do pŕedio - a linha de chegada definida silenciosamente - cinco passos antes dele.

O que ele esperava de verdade? Sasuke é o aluno mais rápido de sua classe e ninguém consegue vencê-lo em qualquer coisa.

"Que ótima maneira de nos enfiar em problemas." Sasuke diz.

"Vá se ferrar, teme" Naruto diz, "você me socou primeiro!"

"Você me empurrou primeiro, então você começou" Sasuke diz. Em seguida ele se distancia antes que Naruto possa retrucar, deixando-o sozinho no campo atrás da academia. Todos foram para casa, dispensados pelo resto do dia. Ele senta no balanço solitário e chuta o chão. Talvez ele faça alguns amigos assim que ele se formar. Se ele se formar.

"Naruto-kun?"

Ele olha para cima e vê Hinata Hyuuga. De alguma forma ele caminhou até aqui, passando por ela sem notar. Seus enormes olhos pálidos são impossíveis de serem lidos, mas o resto dela irradia nervosismo. Ela está agitada, morde o lábio inferior "Eu só queria dizer que eu espero que você tenha um bom aniversário."

Naruto sorri e então diz, "Obrigado, Hinata-chan."

Ela cora um vermelho violento, gagueja algo sobre precisar ir embora e corre.

 _Que pequena estranha, a herdeira Hyuuga,_ mas ela nunca ri dele como os seus outros colegas de classe. Ele não sabe se é por que ela é muito tímida ou gentil, mas ele aprecia do mesmo jeito.

E ele balança sozinho, de novo. Naruto de pergunta como Hinata sabia que era o seu aniversário.

Sasuke não fala muito com Sakura depois do incidente na casa de Masami e ela parece contente por não ter de falar com ele também. O único que ele não consegue se livrar é Naruto. O filho do Relâmpago Amarelo sempre o desafia para lutar e tenta ultrapassá-lo na turma, mas o dobe é tão desprovido de habilidade em qualquer justu, que ele nunca consegue. É quase engraçado, Minato Namikaze é um dos shinobi mais talentosos na vila (existem aqueles que sussurram que ele deveria ter se tornado o Yondaime ao invés de Otousan), mas Naruto é o fracassado do seu ano, proficiente apenas para conseguir o seu hitaiate.

Sasuke se forma no topo de sua classe, com as maiores pontuações práticas desde que seu irmão deixou a academia. Talvez ele devesse se orgulhar do seu empenho, mas tudo o que ele consegue pensar é que ele foi mais uma vez ofuscado por Itachi. Sasuke pode ser talentoso, mas ele não é um gênio encontrado a cada geração como Nisan.

Existe uma parte dele que odeia o irmão. Uma pequena, triste, egoísta parte, sempre invejosa da atenção que Otousan dá à Itachi, ressentida pelos seus dons excepcionais. Sasuke tenta ignorar essa inveja venenosa que o deixa magoado com seu irmão, mas ás vezes é difícil.

Itachi acorda ele no meio da noite, algumas horas depois da sua formatura, com dois dedos trocando-o na testa. Sasuke se senta, franzindo a sobrancelha e pergunta "O que foi?"

Nisan não fala nada por muito tempo, mas então ele sorri e diz, "Você foi a melhor coisa a acontecer na minha vida, Sasuke - a melhor de todas - e eu amo você."

"Oh" Ele está meio com sono e um pouco surpreso com a honestidade de Itachi. Sasuke sabe que seu pai, mãe e irmão amam ele, mas não é algo que é frequentemente dito em voz alta na casa deles.

"Isso não é a única coisa que quero dizer à você, no entanto." Nisan diz. Ele não está mais sorrindo "Você se lembra da promessa que me fez no dia em que conheceu Masami?"

"Sim", ele diz. " Eu me lembro."

Os olhos de Itachi parecem luminosos no escuro, refletindo algo para Sasuke, como se fossem espelhos, mas ele não pode decifrar o que é. "Você ficará bravo comigo em breve, mas você tem de manter aquela promessa de qualquer maneira. Você me entendeu?"

"Bravo com você? Por quê?"

Nisan encara a janela e Sasuke imagina o que ele está procurando. "Não se preocupe com isso agora."

"Como eu vou manter a promessa de qualquer forma? Se eu não fizer o que é esperado de mim, Otousan ficará desapontado comigo."

Itachi dá os ombros. "Tem muita coisa errada nesta vila por que o nosso pai não é o homem que deveria ser. Existem coisas piores do que sofrer decepção. Algum dia você entenderá isso."

"É fácil para você dizer isso. Não é você quem sempre desaponta ele." Sasuke diz.

Nisan ri, mas não parece que ele acha nada engraçado. "Você ficaria surpreso." Itachi levanta, bagunça o cabelo de Sasuke e diz "Boa noite, irmãozinho."

Ele deita acordado por um bom tempo depois que Nisan vai embora, pensando nas palavras de Itachi sobre Konoha e o pai deles. Sasuke toca o meio de sua testa e percebe que esta foi a primeira vez que seu irmão o cutucou sem dizer 'fica para a próxima vez.'

O dia seguinte amanhece como qualquer outro na folha, mas logo que ele desce as escadas, Sasuke sabe que tem algo errado. A casa está quieta, muito quieta, exceto pelo som de sua mãe chorando. Ele a encontra sentando no meio do pátio de entrada, balançando para frente e para trás, agarrando um pedaço de papel. "Okaasan, o que há de errado?" ele pergunta.

Ela seca as bochechas e olha para ele com os mesmos olhos escuros. "Oh, Sasuke" ela diz, "Venha aqui."

Ele senta no chão perto dela, deixa ela puxá-lo para um abraço forte. Sasuke a abraça de volta, respirando o aroma doce do perfume dela, e sente o pavor crescer em seu estômago.

"Seu irmão se foi," Okaasan murmura. "Ele deixou Konoha."

 _Mas ninguém deixa a vila,_ Sasuke pensa. Ninjas desertores são caçados, trazidos de volta à folha e são executados. Itachi sabe disso, sabe que partir significa nunca ser capaz de voltar.

Ele pega o papel de sua mãe e lê a mensagem de Itachi. As palavras tomam conta dele, uma despedida envolvida com um pedido de desculpas dirigido à Otousan e Okaasan. Seu irmão não escreveu nada para ele, e ele entende que é por que Itachi se despediu dele na noite passada, enquanto o resto da família deles dormia.

"Onde está Otousan?" Sasuke pergunta.

"Ele está reunindo um time para procurar por Itachi" Okaasan diz. Ela encolhe os dedos, um hábito que ele só viu ela fazer antes de seu pai e irmão saírem para missões perigosas. Talvez seja algo que ela só faz quando está preocupada, quando alguém que ela ama possa não voltar para casa.

"Eles irão encontrá-lo", Sasuke diz. _Eles tem de encontrá-lo._ Certamente Otousan faria uma exceção para o seu próprio filho, permitiria que Itachi voltasse sem punição. Ele é um Uchiha no fim das contas, as leis que são aplicadas no resto da vila não se aplicam no clã.

Mas a sua mãe apenas balança a cabeça. "Não, eles não vão. Não existe uma alma viva que seja capaz de capturá-lo se ele não quiser. Nem mesmo Fugaku," ela diz.

Ela está certa, é claro. Os melhores rastreadores procuram por Itachi, mas ele é o tipo de ninja que só é encontrado um a cada geração, suas habilidades inigualáveis, e a trilha esfria antes que eles possam encontrá-lo. O que significa que apenas poucos shinobi poderiam ter chance contra Itachi caso ele se recusasse a voltar. Otousan, o Relâmpago Amarelo, os Sannins e o velho Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Okaasan chora nos três primeiros dias de busca, mas no quarto dia ela está afastada, quieta, resignada. Quebrada. Uma semana se passa e Sasuke pode dizer pelo olhar frio dela, pelo sorriso morto quando ela tenta confortá-lo, que a mãe que ele uma vez conheceu se foi para sempre. Otousan não está melhor, sempre em silêncio e frio com a esposa, e Sasuke não falha em perceber que os dois já não dormem no mesmo quarto. Ele não consegue suportar a maneira que seu pai olha para ele, como se fosse um lembrete de que - se fosse dada a oportunidade de escolha entre os dois filhos - ele não teria escolhido o mais novo.

Itachi arruinou esta família, despedaçou e deixou os pedaços para Sasuke recolher, e ele acha que não poderá perdoá-lo por isso.

Otousan o chama em seu escritório, fala para ele se sentar e diz "A partir de agora, você é o único filho que eu reconheço. Você está pronto para assumir a responsabilidade, Sasuke? Posso confiar que servirá ao clã acima das suas vontades, acima de todo o resto?"

Itachi sempre jurou que iria protegê-lo, mas como ele poderia fazê-lo se não está mais na vila? _Por que eu deveria manter a promessa que fiz a você, se você não pôde manter a sua Nisan?_

Sasuke acena e diz "Você pode contar comigo.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Depois de muita espera TVotE está sendo finalmente postada *anjos cantam aleluia*

 **I want to say thank you to the wonderful Southsidestory, this girl that handle my outbreaks in every review that I write in her stories and also allowed me to translate this amazing AU version of Naruto.**

 **Thanks girl and we're going to hell with that trashy ship!**

Eu quero dizer obrigada à maravilhosa Southsidestory, esta garota que lida com os meus surtos em toda review que escrevo em suas histórias e também me autorizou a traduzir este incrível Universo Alternativo de Naruto.

Obrigada garota e nós vamos para o inferno com aquele ship lixoso!

TVotE será atualizada uma vez ao mês, já que estou sozinha nesta empreitada.

Sobre **King of Gods** , eu tive um probleminha com meu notebook, leia-se ele morreu, então perdi os capítulos que estavam no meu computador, traduzi de novo e já mandei para a Val betar, depois deste final de semana, eu imagino que KoG será atualizada!

Depois do ocorrido, eu juro solenemente apenas salvar meus arquivos no docs!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	2. Toda sociedade possui os criminosos que

**THE VALLEY OF THE END**

 **AUTORA:** SOUTSIDESTORY ( fanfiction / tumblr)

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** O Vale do Fim

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA:** M

 **SINOPSE:** Existe um lugar que uma vez duas lendas lutaram, um vale que viu sangue ser derramado. E em Konoha existe um monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o segundo Hokage: Madara Uchiha. (Universo Alternativo em que os Uchihas controlam Konoha. Sasusaku. Naruhina)

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Southsidestory, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Southsidestory, only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

 ** _Toda sociedade possui os criminosos que merece._**

 _Emma Goldman_

Toda Konoha sabe sobre a deserção de Itachi, todo lugar que Sakura vai, ela ouve rumores sobre o motivo do filho do Yondaime abandonar a folha: por que ele odiava o pai ou invejava sua posição como Hokage ou queria se casar com uma garota de outra vila. Ela ouve uma dezena de teorias, algumas tão ridículas, que ela se pergunta como alguém pode acreditar nelas. Primeiramente, ela espera que uma das buscas retorne com Itachi, mas cinco, sete dias se passam, e os shinobi encarregados de trazê-lo,voltam de mãos vazias.

Itachi é o primeiro de seu clã a abandonar a vila desde a sua criação, Sakura se pergunta o motivo dele querer partir. Uchihas são a realeza por aqui, o que poderia ter feito com que ele desistisse da sua casa e família?

No oitavo dia desde o seu desaparecimento, Iruka-sensei chama ela e Naruto para a antiga sala de aula da academia para esperar por Sasuke e seu novo professor Jounin. As outras equipes foram unidas e encontraram seus novos senseis na semana passada, mas o time 7 esteve esperando para se encontrar pela primeira vez por respeito à Sasuke.

"Você acha que ele está bem?" Sakura pergunta. Ela pode não gostar muito do segundo filho do Hokage, mas isso não siginifica que ela lhe deseja algum mal.

Naruto balança a cabeça. "Eu duvido," ele diz. "Parece que ele era muito p´roximo de Itachi. Meio que grudado nele, yanno?"

Sasuke chega antes do sensei deles. Ele se senta à esquerda de Sakura, põe seus cotovelos na mesa e descansa o rosto contra os dedos entrelaçados.

"Eu sinto muito sobre o seu irmão," diz Sakura.

"Eu não tenho irmão," Sasuke responde, de forma fria. "Não mais."

Sakura imagina se é fácil para ele, descartar sua própria família. Ele faz parecer tão simples.

Eles sentam em silêncio até que a porta se abre, e um homem alto e mascarado entra. Sakura o reconhece, é claro. Kakashi é conhecido como um dos shinobi mais mortais em Konoha. Seus olhos escuros estão dobrados nos cantosm e ela acha que ele talvez pode estar sorrindo sob a máscara, mas é difícil dizer.

Ele os leva para o telhado da academia e pede para que eles se apresentem, para discutir seus gostos e desgostos, hobbies e sonhos para o futuro. Naruto adora a comida da sua mãe e odeia como seu pai está sempre fora de casa em longas missões, e ele deseja se tornar Hokage.

"Certo, próximo," Kakashi-sensei diz.

Sakura se sente estranhamente nervosa, embora ela tenha conhecido Sasuke e Naruto por anos.

"Eu sou Sakura Haruno. Eu gosto de praticar meu jutsu e de passar tempo com os meus amigos. Meus hobbies são ler e jogar jogos de perguntas, o meu sonho é algum dia me tornar a kunoichi mais forte de Konoha."

"E o quê você odeia?" Kakashi-sensei pergunta.

Ela dá uma olhadela para Sasuke e se pergunta se ela deve ser honesta na frente dele. "Eu odeio o jeito que os Uchiha governam esta vila."

A boca de Naruto se abre e os olhos preguiçosos de Kakashi ficam largos, olhando de repente em alerta.

Sasuke se vira para Sakura, franzindo a testa e diz, "Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, e eu não gosto de você falando do meu clã daquele jeito."

"O que você vai fazer?" ela pergunta. "Correr e contar para o seu pai?"

"Ok, já é suficiente," Kakashi diz. "As apresentações estão encerradas."

A medida que o novo sensei deles explica que o verdadeiro teste final será amanhã nos campos de treinamento às cinco da manhã, Sasuke olha para ela, os olhos escuros avaliando, talvez a julgando. Talvez ela não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas os Uchiha são duros, são governantes injustos, e Sakura não consegue sentir culpa por contar a verdade.

.

Time 5 - Masami, seus companheiros de equipe, Akanishi Sojiro e Mizushima Jin, e o sensei deles Obito Uchiha - se junta a eles para o treinamento de controle de chakra.

Rin Nohara vem junto também, e Sasuke se encontra observando ela com Kakashi e Obito. Ele ouviu rumores nojentos sobre os três. Aquele Obito rejeitou sua prometida, uma garota Uchiha, por causa de Rin, apenas para que o seu amor se virasse para Kakashi. Agora, Obito é o único Uchiha que mora fora do distrito, deserdado pela sua mãe e pai por ter desonrado o clã. Sasuke observa Rin e tenta descobrir o que há de tão especial nela. Ela é uma mulher bonita, certamente, mas não linda, tem nada de excepcional. Rin parece ser gentil, ele ouviu que ela é uma shinobi talentosa, uma das melhores ninjas médicas na vila. Mesmo assim, Sasuke não entende por que Obito desistiria da sua família por essa mulher que nem sequer quer ele.

Sakura (a sabe tudo) explica o balanço espiritual e energia física que você precisa para completar o jutsu, então Kakashi e Obito ordenam que eles subam nas árvores sem usar as mãos.

Sasuke corre na árvore cinco, seis, sete passos até que ele usa muito chakra e é lançado para trás. Ao lado dele, Naruto cai no chão, e do outro lado, Masami se esforça para escalar três ou quatro passos antes de escorregar e cair.

Ela levanta, limpa suas roupas e diz "Isso é bem difícil!"

Obito ri e aponta para a árvore de Sakura "Aparentemente não para todo mundo" ele diz.

Sasuke olha para cima e vê sua colega de equipe sentada uns bons 40 metros acima deles. Ela mostra a língua para ele, e ele tem a vontade infantil de retrucar a ação, mas ele não o faz.

Rin fala para Sakura "Com um controle de chakra desse, você deveria considerar em se tornar uma ninja médica. Eu posso te mostrar algumas coisas enquanto estou aqui, se você estiver interessada."

Sakura desce da sua árvore, estável e facilmente como Kakashi demonstrou mais cedo.

 _Como ela está fazendo isso?_

"Com certeza" ela diz. "Muito obrigada."

Rin cutuca Kakashi no ombro em brincadeira. "O que você diz, sensei? Posso pegar sua aluna emprestada?"

Kakashi dá ombros. "Vá em frente. Não parece que eu possa ensinar a ela muito mais do que isso."

Sakura cora e segue Rin. Sasuke observa ela partir, o círculo branco nas costas do vestido dela enquanto ela parte, e pela primeira vez, ele nota o jeito que as roupas se ajustam na cintura e nos quadris dela.

"Sasuke-kun?" Masami pergunta. "Você não quer praticar?"

Ele está parado como pedra, encarando Sakura ao invés de correr na própria árvore. Sasuke concentra o chakra na sola dos pés, cuidadoso para não desequilibrar as forças física e espiritual, e tenta mais uma vez.

Obito permite que o Time 5 pare ao meio dia, mas Kakashi diz para Sasuke e Naruto para continuarem trabalhando até que eles dominem o exercício. Isso não importa, Sasuke não pretende parar até que ele supere a marca que Sakura conseguiu, e ele seria amaldiçoado se deixasse Naruto vencê-lo.

Quando Rin volta com Sakura, o sol está baixo no céu, Naruto e Sasuke marcaram suas árvores das raízes ao topo. Apenas para se mostrar, ele pensa, Sakura sobe na árvore perto de Naruto e se senta em um dos galhos.

Sasuke se ajoelha, mãos nos joelhos, exausto. Mas ele consegue ouvir Rin dizer "O controle de chakra da sua garota é inicrivel, Kakashi, e ela tem mais aptidão para ninjustu médico que qualquer pessoa que eu já vi. Se você quiser, eu posso falar com Tsunade sobre ela."

Kakashi balança a cabeça. "Ainda não. Ela pode ter o talento, mas ainda não está pronta para costurar homens morrendo. Ela precisa de mais experiência no campo antes disso. Todos eles precisam."

"Você provavelmente está certo sobre isso. Estas crianças ainda estão bem verdes." Rin beija a bochecha mascarada dele e diz "Vejo você em casa?"

"Sim", Kakashi diz. " Assim que esses idiotas descobrirem como subir nessas malditas árvores. Que por falar: Sasuke, pare de ouvir a conversa dos outros e volte a treinar."

.

"Esta é realmente a nossa primeira missão nível C?" Naruto pergunta. "Onde nós vamos? O que nós vamos fazer? Eu devo levar-"

"Vá com calma," Kakashi-sensei diz "Se você parar de me interromper, eu posso informá-los."

Naruto coça a parte de trás da cabeça "Desculpe."

Kakashi-sensei fala para eles que irão rastrear um ninja fugitivo chamado Ryu Masonobu, umchunnin experiente da folha, que fugiu na noite passada.

Naruto olha para Sasuke, pensa se será difícil para ele, caçar um ninja renegado, um desertor não muito diferente do irmão dele. Mas se ele está incomodado com isso, Sasuke não demonstra.

"Time 8 virá conosco" Kakashi-sensei diz. "Eles serão responsáveis por rastrear Masanobu, mas uma vez que encontrarmos ele, todos irão trabalhar juntos para capturá-lo."

"O que vai acontecer com ele quando o trouxermos de volta para a vila?" Sakura pergunta.

Kakashi-sensei olha para baixo na direção dela. "Você já sabe a resposta." ele diz.

Ninjas fugitivos são executados, sempre (embora Naruto duvide que Itachi Uchiha sofreria o mesmo destino, se ele tivesse sido capturado). É a lei. Ele sabe que ninjas desertores são shinobi que ameaçam a segurança de Konoha, que eles levam segredos e habilidades que pertencem à folha quando partem, pondo em risco toda a Vila. Pegar um desertor é necessário, e ele deveria estar feliz por finalmente ter uma missão tão importante. Mas Naruto não gosta da idéia de matar um homem apenar por fugir, e pela caranca de Sakura, ela também não.

"Nós podemos recusar a missão?" ela pergunta.

"Não se vocês desejarem continuar como shinobis de Konoha," Kakashi-sensei diz sem graça.

Eles encontram o Time 8 no portão uma hora depois. Hinata cora e gagueja um olá, Shino não diz nada, se escondendo por trás da sua gola alta e óculos escuros, Kiba se gaba por está ser a terceira missão nível C do esquadrão dele, então é melhor que o Time 7 siga a liderança deles.

Naruto cruza os braços em seu peito. "Vocês só estão aqui para rastrear o alvo," ele diz. "Nós que vamos capturar ele! Aguarde e veja."

Kiba ri. "Como se você fosse capaz de capturar alguma coisa, perdedor."

Kakashi-sensei pega Naruto pelo colar da camisa dele para evitá-lo de brigar com Kiba. "Guarde energia para a missão", ele diz.

"Mas ele me chamou de perdedor-"

"Bem, você foi o perdedor do seu ano na escola", Kakashi diz razoavelmente. "Você não pode bater em todos os seus colegas por dizerem a verdade."

Naruto faz beicinho. "Que sensei horrível você é", ele resmunga.

Embora ele não tenha ensinado nada útil a Naruto nada além do Jutsu clones das sombras (a única coisa que ele é melhor do que Sasuke). Kakashi sempre tem tempo suficiente para ensinar o filho do Hokage, ensinando novas técnicas e praticando taijutsu no estilo mano-a-mano. E desde que Sakura ofuscou ambos os companheiros de equipe no controle de chakra, ele permitiu que ela tivesse aulas de ninjustu médico com Rin. _Naruto não está aprendendo nada de especial,_ ele pensa, e mesmo que ele nunca dissesse em voz alta, ele está começando a se preocupar que seus amigos de classe estão certos em chamarem ele de perdedor. Que ele é só um shinobi medíocre que nunca passará do nível de gennin, muito menos se tornar Hokage.

Mas quando ele começa a pensar essas coisas, Naruto se lembra que ele conseguirá através do suor e trabalho duro. Eu vou mostrar para eles nesta missão, ele decide. Não importa o que aconteça.

Akamaru precisa de menos de um minuto para pegar o cheiro de Masonabu, mas o alvo deles está meio dia na frente deles, e eles seguem os traços por horas. Sul, então oeste, até que o céu escureça, e Naruto olha por seu ombro e vê um sol ardente vermelho e laranja penetrando na poeira. Todos os músculos do corpo dele doem depois de passar todo o dia correndo, mas é uma dor boa. Uma dor que lembra ele o que está fazendo e o onde está indo.

Kurenai fala para ambos os times para pararem apenas alguns metros antes da costa tímida. Naruto senta na grama, respirando pesadamente, muito cansado para se por ocupar se isto o faz parecer fraco. Mas os outros gennin (exceto Sasuke) fazem a mesma coisa. "Parece que Masonobu pegou um barco algum lugar perto daqui, então nós vamos perder o cheiro dele," Kurenai diz, "Nós vamos precisar nos dividir em pares e perguntar nos lugares, para ver se nós conseguimos descobrir onde ele foi."

"Eu quero trabalhar com a Sakura-chan" Naruto olha para sua companheira de equipe, esperando que ela concorde, mas Sakura só revira os olhos bonitos dela e diz "Eu não acho que nós vamos poder escolher nossos parceiros."

"Certa como sempre, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei diz. "Naruto, você vem comigo."

"Por quê?"

"Por que você tem a maior chance de causar problemas," Kakashi diz diretamente. "Sakura, você vai com Sasuke."

Antes da sua graduação na academia, Sakura nunca esteve fora de Konoha. As leis do Hokage restringem viagens entre diferentes distritos do país sem a permissão. Leis que não se aplicam aos Uchiha, naturalmente, que podem ir e vir pelo país quando eles desejam. E o oceano, no leste dessa vila de pescadores sem nome, é o primeiro que Sakura vê na sua vida. Ela está maravilhada pela imensidão, pela largura das águas imperdoáveis. As ondas rolando sob a Lua nova, mais negras que azuis, salpicadas pela luz da lua refletida.

"É lindo", Sakura diz, sem realmente querer.

Sasuke franze o rosto. "Nós estamos aqui em uma missão. Não para ficar desfrutando da vista."

"Talvez não seja especial por que você pode sair de Konoha sempre que tiver vontade," ela diz. "Missões são as únicas oportunidades que eu tenho para ver lugares novos." Ela sabe que que é irresponsabilidade, mas Sakura não vai visitar o litoral sem nadar. Ela corre para a praia, chutando a areia enquanto corre.

"O que você está fazendo? A Vila fica para o outro lado." Sasuke suspira, obviamente irritado, mas a segue de qualquer jeito.

Sakura para, tira as sandálias, então abre o zíper do vestido dela e o tira também. Ela continua descente, vestindo seu sutiã de treino e leggings verdes. Talvez não sejam as melhores roupas de mergulho, mas vão ter de funcionar. A areia tem textura suave contra seus pés descalços, e quando ela chega perto o suficiente para que as ondas cubram seus tornozelos, ela quase pula com a água gelada.

"Isso é perda de tempo," Sasuke diz, impaciente.

Ela se vira, então está encarando seu colega de time e anda ainda mais para dentro da água. A água gelada fazendo cócegas atrás de seus joelhos, nas suas coxas, sua cintura. Ela ri e diz "Qual é, venha aqui!"

Sasuke olha estranhamente para ela por um momento, como se ele estivesse cogitando a oferta dela contra o próprio julgamento. Mas então ele diz: "Não, nem pensar."

Sasuke faz o que ele quer e quando quer, arrogante e metido como o resto de seu clã, e ela normalmente não se importa. Mas por alguma razão, nesta noite, importa para Sakura que ele faça uma coisa errada por uma vez na vida ao invés de ser tão perfeito o tempo todo. "Cinco minutos, e então eu prometo que vamos voltar direto para o trabalho."

Ele franze as sobrancelhas, olha para longe e quando Sakura está certa que ele está ignorando ela, Sasuke puxa a camisa dele pela cabeça, então se agacha para tirar suas sandálias. Ela não sabe o por quê, mas quando ele se junta a ela, pisando na água onde é quase tão profundo para ficar de pé, o coração dela está batendo mais forte do que deveria. Ele está tão perto que agora ela pode ver seus olhos escuros e seus traços finos. Ela percebeu a beleza de Sasuke antes, é claro, mas ele nunca esteve tão perto dela além de treinamento de luta, e naquele momento parece para Sakura que ele talvez seja o garoto mais lindo que ela já viu.

Ela sente uma faísca de culpa, porque Sasuke pertence à Masami. Ela está irritada consigo mesma por pensar coisas estúpidas, tão irritada com seu colega por ser tão brilhante quanto convencido, tão lindo quanto intocável. Então ela joga água em Sasuke e sorri enquanto ele faz barulho e balança a cabeça. Por uma fração de segundo ele encara ela, estupefato como se ele não acreditasse que ela ousou fazê-lo, e então ele joga água de volta.

Sakura conhece Sasuke o suficiente para saber que isso é só o começo da sua vingança, então ela nada para longe dele, e atinge a costa. Ela não pisa um pé na areia antes de ele pegá-la. Sakura chuta a terra forte o suficiente para fazer vento, mas ela lembra do treinamento como se livrar dele antes que ele possa ter um bom aperto. Ele está atrás dela em um segundo, eles rolam na areia, metade de seus corpos na água, até que Sasuke fica em cima dela e a empurra deitada na areia. Ela luta, mas Sakura sabe que é um pouco menor do que ele e que ele é habilidoso o suficiente para saber como explorar as fraquezas dela.

"Tudo bem, você ganhou", Sakura diz. "Agora sai de cima de mim."

Mas Sasuke não a deixa ir, não diz nada, ele está olhando para ela do jeito mais estranho, franzindo o rosto enquanto ele observa o cabelo úmido dela, seus olhos, sua boca. Quase como se ele estivesse tentando resolver o problema mais difícil e ele esperasse encontrar a solução no rosto dela.

"Sasuke-kun", ela diz suavemente - o máximo que seu orgulho irá permitir.

Ele se assusta e sai de cima dela, e no momento que os corpos deles são separados, Sakura sente falta do calor e do peso dele, protegendo-a do ar gelado da noite. Eles se vestem em silêncio, e Sasuke diz, todo mandão "Vamos voltar para a vila e começar a perguntar."

"Sim," ela diz. "Claro."

Eles andam para oeste, dentro da cidade, lado a lado, com espaço suficiente para uma pessoa andar entre eles.

Sasuke gasta duas horas com Sakura, fazendo perguntas para pescadores locais, esperando que Masanobu tenha pago um deles para usar um barco, mas nenhum deles viu estranhos em semanas, e eles voltam para o ponto de encontro vazio. De todas as pessoas, foram as perguntas da gentil Hinata que renderam frutos. Uma jovem mulher mulher viu um homem, com a descrição do alvo deles, roubando um dos barcos do vizinho, então remando para o leste.

"Se ela viu ele roubando, então por que não parou ele?" Naruto pergunta.

Sasuke não consegue se segurar e bufa. Às vezes Naruto é realmente um idiota. "Por que a maioria das pessoas não são nobres desse jeito", ele diz.

Kakashi pega um barco para todos eles, grande o suficiente para oito shinobi e um filhote.

"Nós não podemos pegar isso", Sakura diz. "O barco é provavelmente fonte de sustento para alguém na vizinhança."

"Entra," Kakashi-sensei diz num tom que comanda obediência. "Nós vamos devolver o maldito barquinho antes que alguém sinta falta."

Sakura senta entre Naruto e Sasuke, Kurenai usa um justu de vento para o barco velejar.

"Onde estamos indo?" Kiba pergunta.

"Tem só um lugar a leste daqui", responde Kurenai, "e é o Redemoinho."

Naruto olha para cima de repente. "Mas não existe mais nada do Redemoinho. Foi destruído durante a última guerra."

"Como você sabe disso?" Sasuke pergunta. Naruto normalmente dormia durante as aulas de história deles.

Naruto faz uma careta e diz, todo casual "Minha mãe é de Uzushio."

Sasuke encontrou Kushina Uzumaki algumas vezes e ela parece uma mulher legal, se não é tão temperamental quanto o seu filho, mas ele considera ela mais respeitável com a novidade descoberta. Como deve ser perder sua casa, sua família e toda a vida que você conhecia? Esta é uma dificuldade que Sasuke nunca deverá enfrentar e ele é grato por isso.

É uma viagem curta, porém chata do país do Fogo até as ruínas do Redemoinho. Eles deixam o barco roubado na costa e continuam à pé, liderados de novo pelo nariz de Akamaru. Felizmente, ele consegue pegar o cheiro novamente. Então Masanobu está aqui. Sasuke está francamente surpreso. Ele esperava que o alvo deles tivesse ido para o leste para escapar por um tempo, então mudar de direção. Isso, depois de tudo, é o que Sasuke faria se ele fosse um ninja desertor.

Enquanto eles seguem Akamaru, seus pensamentos se voltam para Itachi. Sasuke imagina onde seu irmão está e porque ele partiu, o que poderia ter feito com que ele deixasse Konoha. A deserção de Itachi deixou seu Otousan mais duro e quebrou Okaasan, e Sasuke quer, mais do que qualquer coisa, enfrentar seu irmão e obter respostas.

Ele balança essas reflexões para longe da cabeça, está não é a hora e nem o lugar. Sasuke sabe que ele precisa se focar se ele quer completar sua primeira missão nível C.

A terra que eles desembarcam só tem colinas verdes, rios selvagens e vales verdejantes. Eles passam por uma cidade abandonada, com os prédios destruídos e incendiados, com escombros escuros no meio de musgos e videiras. Um lugar vazio, inabitado a não ser pelos gatos de rua. Naruto se apoia em uma casa destruída, sua mão pressionada contra uma das paredes que ainda estão de pé.

"Quem faria isso?" ele pergunta, sua voz rouca soando mais suave do que Sasuke já ouviu antes.

"Isto é como a guerra se parece," Kakashi diz. "Espero que vocês nunca tenham que ver uma em sua vida."

Kiba faz carinho em Akamaru e diz "Nós estamos perto agora, ele está pouco menos de um quilômetros a frente."

Hinata ativa seu Byakugan, e o chakra se acumula em seus olhos também. Shino deita e pressiona sua orelha no chão. Sasuke não consegue desvendar o que o menino Aburame está fazendo, mas um momento depois ele senta e diz, "Nós temos um problema, Masanobu não está sozinho."

"Quantos estão lá?" Kurenai pergunta.

"Cinco." Shino diz.

"Certo," diz Kakashi. "Isso muda as coisas. Nós sabemos as habilidades do nosso alvo, mas os companheiros dele são cartas coringas. Hinata, nós estamos dependendo do seu Byakugan. Quando nós chegarmos perto o suficiente para você ver, nos diga o que puder sobre as pessoas com Masanobu, certo?"

Hinata acena e eles correm de novo. Sakura parece preocupada, e mesmo Naruto parece deprimido. Esta missão só ficou mais complicada, e possivelmente mais perigosa que nível C, dependendo de quem está com Masanobu. Sasuke tem o senso de ser cauteloso mas ele não está assustado. Não existem muitas coisas que o assustem mais, e ele sempre foi confidente em suas habilidades não importando o oponente (exceto contra Itachi).

Hinata para o grupo deles e diz "Três deles estão dormindo, Masanobu e dois samurais. Os outros estão de guarda. Uma mulher usando um hitaiate da Areia e um homem velho. Ele tem um chakra… forte."

"Um Uzumaki," Kakashi diz. "Nós temos de nos dividir e cercá-los."

Kurenai acena. "Embosquem eles por todos os lados. Se nós tivermos sorte, devemos ser capazes de vender os que estão dormindo antes que eles possam perceber."

"Time 7 tomará conta dos acordados." Kakashi se vira para o seu esquadrão e diz "Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto: eu atacarei o velho enquanto vocês todos lidam com a kunoichi da Areia. Vocês não vão interferir na minha luta. Entenderam?"

"Sim," dizem os três ao mesmo tempo, não tendo a intenção de o dizê-lo assim.

Masanobu e seus companheiros estão acampados nas ruínas de Uzushio. Os quatro estão escondidos, silenciosos nas pontas dos pés, andando entre os prédios destruídos, usando os pilares marcados com o emblema do Redemoinho como escudo, até que eles atinjam o alvo.

Hinata estava certa, apenas o Uzumaki e a shinobi da Areia estão acordados. Naruto observa o velho homem, pensando se ele é seu primo ou tio-avó. Seu cabelo é longo e vermelho igual ao de Okaasan, mas com mechas cinzas. Naruto nunca encontrou outro parente do clã sua mãe antes, e agora é esperado que ele assista seu sensei derrotá-lo.

Kakashi dá o sinal, eles vão para o meio do acampamento de Masanobu, shuriken voando em cima deles. Naruto só consegue ver o Time 8 emboscando os três outros homens do outro lado, mas ele segue Sasuke (o bastardo é rápido, sempre na frente dele) e puxa uma kunai enquanto ele chega mais perto da shinobi da Areia.

Ela é rápida e facilmente desvia dos ataques dos três gennin. "Isso é moleza", ela diz, então faz sinais de mão que Naruto não consegue acompanhar. Poeira sobe do chão, a mesma terra se movendo viva abaixo deles, formando alguns gigantes. Dez homens altos com buracos nos olhos, nariz e boca.

"Eu vou pegar ela", Sasuke diz "Vocês dois tomem conta dessas coisas." E então ele corre na direção da kunoichi da Areia, kunai empunhada, mas Naruto não pode assistir seu rival lutar, porque as criaturas no comando da oponente deles estão se movendo.

Sakura esquiva de um deles e atira duas shuriken na criatura. Elas atingem diretamente o lugar que os olhos deveriam estar, mas o gigante parece não ter sido afetado. Ele pisa no chão ao lado de Sakura e ela salta para trás.

"Vamos aquela pedra, então nós teremos altura para atacar" diz Naruto.

"Boa idéia."

Eles correm para o paredão mais próximo e Naruto de repente está grato por todas aquelas horas praticando controle de chakra. Então ele atira mais shuriken, ainda bem que ele faz.

Os gigantes são lentos, porém fortes, e se eles acertarem só um soco, pode custar a vida de Sakura ou a dele.

"Nós precisamos encontrar os pontos fracos deles o mais rápido possível" Sakura diz. "Naruto, use seu kage bushin para atacar todos até encontrar pontos vulneráveis."

Ele faz os selos necessários e se concentra, dividindo seu chakra entre trinta clones. Naruto sente sua consciência aumentando, de algum jeito reunindo o conhecimento e experiência de cada clone. Ele pula no gigante mais próximo, um pequeno exército de ajudantes pulando com ele. Eles esfaqueiam testa, coração, joelhos, estômago, entre os ombros, atrás no pescoço, naquelas partes, suaves como barro molhado, e o clone de Naruto escava até que seus dedos encontram algo duro, não sendo maior que uma bola de gude. Ele puxa e encontra uma pedra negra encrustada com kanjis do céu e da terra. A criatura não faz um só som ou expressão de dor, então ela treme e cai em seus joelhos.

Ele e Sakura trabalham rápido para derrotar os outros gigantes, puxando as pedras que dão vida a eles. Na hora que eles terminam, Sasuke feriu a shinobi da Areia dos ombros aos tornozelos, e amarrou ela com os pulsos para trás. Ela cospe nele e chama ele de filho de tirano e uma prostituta-

"Fique calada", Sasuke diz. Ele faz alguns sinais de mão (boi, macaco, rato) e sela os lábios dela.

"Onde estão Kakashi-sensei e o homem Uzumaki?" pergunta Sakura.

Naruto olha ao redor e vê que o sensei deles e o homem desapareceram.

"Eles foram para o norte," diz Sasuke. "Kakashi estava tirando a gente do caminho dele, eu acho."

Time 8 está ocupado com Masanobu e os samurai, Kakashi disse para ficarem longe da luta dele, mas ele não quer abandonar seu sensei.

"Vamos," grita Naruto. "Nós temos que ajudar ele."

Não demora muito para que encontrem Kakashi. Ele está em um vale cercado por ninjas do Redemoinho e três bestas enormes: um falcão, um rã e uma cobra, grandes o suficiente para colocarem os gigantes de antes no chinelo.

"Saiam daqui!" Kakashi grita.

Sasuke vai primeiro, se encarrega dos shinobis inimigos, deixando Naruto e Sakura para lidar com os monstros de novo. Teme, Naruto pensa. Como ele se porta em uma hora dessas? É provavelmente o melhor, por que se tem uma coisa que a mãe dele o ensinou, é fuinjustu.

Sakura não sabe como Naruto faz, mas em poucos minutos ele selou todos os três monstros. Antes que ela consiga parabenizá-lo ou fazer perguntas, ela ouve um som como de mil pássaros, e quando ela se vira, vê Kakashi-sensei com metade de seu antebraço atravessando o corpo do ninja Uzumaki. Sua mão é pressionada contra o velho homem, e está viva com o azul brilhante. Ela está muito surpresa por um instante, maravilhada pela visão do seu preguiçoso, normalmente atrasado sensei matando um homem, para perceber que Sasuke está no chão, não se mexendo.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura grita. Ela corre para o colega caído, mas quando ela o alcança, ela gela. Sangue ensopa toda a sua camisa azul e mancha seu shorts. Parece que ele foi golpeado com uma katana, e suas mãos estão com um vermelho profundo onde ele esteve tentando deixar seu estômago fechado.

Ela quer chorar em cima do corpo do garoto que ela nem sequer gosta, e por um momento tudo o que ela consegue pensar é no belo rosto dele à luz do luar, pairando em cima dela na praia. Tão vivo apenas algumas horas atrás, e agora morrendo se ela não fizer nada.

Sakura usa uma kunai para rasgar a camisa dele. A luz do amanhecer aparece no horizonte, e sob o brilho dourado ela consegue ver o ferimento diagonal que arranhou seu estômago. É profundo, mas não profundo o suficiente para causar danos internos, e ela é grata por isso. Rin ensinou ela como fechar lacerações, mas curar órgãos é um trabalho delicado que leva anos para se aprender. Ainda, ela apenas praticou em cadáveres no hospital, nunca em uma pessoa cuja vida depende das habilidades dela.

Ela invoca chakra para suas mãos, e as coloca em cima do ferimento. Sakura sente os músculos, pele e tendões que se romperam com a espada do inimigo, e se foca em juntar tudo de novo. Leva cinco, dez minutos, mas o sangramento para e o ferimento fecha, deixando uma linha bruta e rosa no estômago de Sasuke. Mesmo assim, o rosto e os lábios dele estão pálidos, e Sakura não sabe fazer jutsu de reposição de sangue ainda. Rin tinha planejado ensinar a ela quando ela voltasse desta missão.

"Sasuke-kun", ela diz novamente, e Sakura não sabe quando começou a chorar, mas há lágrimas correndo em suas bochechas, caindo e se misturando com o sangue.

Kakashi põe uma mão no ombro dela. "Você fez bem, Sakura. Se nós levarmos ele para o hospital rápido o suficiente, ele vai sobreviver."

Então ele pega o corpo de Sasuke nos braços e corre de volta para as ruínas de Uzushio. Sakura limpa suas mãos com sangue no vestido, levanta com pernas tremendo, e segue seu sensei.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Um capítulo com muitos acontecimentos, não?

A vila toda deseja saber os motivos para o filho do Hokage ter partido, será que veremos em breve?

Sakura sendo a sabichona e a melhor em tudo como sempre, amo/sou.

A CENA NA PRAIA VHVJGIGIHCSODHCOHDVGDIGVIDGVUGH

É começo para o relacionamento SS, e digamos que eles já progrediram muito, uma vez que não estão mais atirando comida um no outro XD

Deve ser muito difícil para o Naruto atacar um parente do clã praticamente extinto!

E o final? Se Sakura tivesse sido treinada desde o início do universo canon em ninjutsu, aposto que ela teria feito o mesmo na luta contra o Zabuza.

KoG vai ser atualizada, só tenham paciência que uma hora sai! *esquiva dos objetos arremessados*

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	3. Nada é mais desprezível do que

**THE VALLEY OF THE END**

 **AUTORA:** SOUTSIDESTORY ( fanfiction / tumblr)

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** O Vale do Fim

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA:** M

 **SINOPSE:** Existe um lugar que uma vez duas lendas lutaram, um vale que viu sangue ser derramado. E em Konoha existe um monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o segundo Hokage: Madara Uchiha. (Universo Alternativo em que os Uchihas controlam Konoha. Sasusaku. Naruhina)

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Southsidestory, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Southsidestory, only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

 ** _Nada é mais desprezível do que o respeito baseado no medo._**

 _Albert Camus_

Sasuke acorda e se pergunta o por que de ele não estar morto. Ele lembra de ter pulado no meio de Kakashi e do ninja Uzumaki, sentindo a espada do inimigo cortar sua carne. Dor, pior do que ele já sentiu antes na sua vida. Caindo, ofegando com seu estômago sangrando e então escuridão. Um ferimento daquele deveria ter matado ele. Ele deveria ter sangrado até a morte sob o céu amanhecendo, apenas outro gennin perdido no campo de batalha.

Agora é de noite, a lua crescente na janela. Pela quantidade de tempo, ele poderia adivinhar que ele esteve dormindo por dois dias. Sasuke se senta, ignorando a dor em seu abdômen. Parece como se alguém tivesse costurado ele com linha e agulha, que por dentro está arrebentando as costuras.

"Seja cuidadoso", Kakashi diz e só agora ele percebe que não está sozinho. Seu sensei está sentado em uma cadeira no canto, pernas apoiadas no apoio da janela, lendo um dos romances de Jiraya. Naruto está curvado na sua própria cadeira, desmaiado, roncando levemente. Okaasan corre na direção dele e pressiona um beijo suave na sua bochecha, como se ele estivesse muito frágil ao ponto de se despedaçar com o toque.

"Cadê a Sakura?" ele pergunta, estranhamente desapontado por ela não estar aqui.

"A mãe dela a fez ir para casa", responde Kakashi.

Sasuke tem de se esforçar para imaginar que alguém poderia mandar Sakura fazer qualquer coisa, teimosa como ela é, mas ele deixa de lado. E se ela não se importasse em sentar ao lado dele e o assistisse perecer? Ele duvida que teria feito a mesma coisa por ela.

O que realmente o machuca é a ausência de seu pai. Ele fez tudo o que Otousan pediu e mesmo assim o Hokage não tem tempo para visitar seu filho remanescente no hospital. Algum dos seus pensamentos deve ter se manisfestado em seu rosto, porque Okaasan alisa seu cabelo e diz "Seu pai estava aqui mais cedo, Sasuke, mas quando os médicos asseguraram que você ficaria bem, ele teve de ir embora."

Para fazer o quê? Preencher papelada? Ele quase o diz, mas Okaasan não merece esse lado dele com língua afiada.

Kakashi fecha o livro dele. "Sakura salvou sua vida, sabe."

"Mas ela me odeia" Sasuke diz.

O sensei deles ri, se levanta e diz "Não, ela não odeia. E se você precisa de uma prova disso, apenas espere e veja, ela virá te checar antes do sol subir no céu."

Na hora que Sakura chega, Naruto, Kakashi e até mesmo Okaasan foram embora para dormir. Ela está usando uma roupa que ele nunca viu antes, um vestido verde escuro com mangas curtas, e ele pode dizer pelas olheiras dela, que ela não esteve dormindo bem. Ela sorri assim que vê ele sentando na cama, em um segundo ela está perto de Sasuke, braços atirados ao redor dos ombros dele. Sakura é cuidadosa para não piorar o ferimento dele, mas ela não é tão gentil quanto sua mãe. Sem realmente considerar o motivo, ele envolve um braço ao redor das costas dela e enterra o rosto no cabelo curto e rosa dela. Ela cheira maravilhosamente bem, como grama fresca e botões de flores, como se fosse a primavera personificada.

Ele está vivo por causa dessa garota, e embora as palavras sejam difíceis de serem ditas por Sasuke, hoje ele não se importa em sussurrá-las "Muito obrigado."

O pai dele nunca mais aparece no hospital novamente, mas um dia depois que ele tem alta, Otousan é rápido o suficiente para mandar Sasuke de volta para o campo de treino. Ele está cansado e o lugar em que foi machucado ainda dói, mas ele sabe que seu pai não tem tolerância para desculpas, então Sasuke não diz nada além de "Sim, senhor." Ele passa a manhã correndo, atirando shuriken nos alvos e praticando suas técnicas sob o olhar de Otousan.

"Você está lento", Otousan diz. "Retome o ritmo."

Sasuke se esforça mais, se move mais rápido em seu kata, ignorando a dor em seu estômago, até que uma dor cortante faz com que ele perca um chute, e ele cai no chão. Ficando de lado no chão sujo, ele não consegue evitar, ele fica em posição fetal e tenta não fazer nenhum barulho.

"Levante", Otousan diz. Ele não parece bravo ou impaciente, apenas desapontado.

Sasuke fica de pé, lentamente. Seu estômago revira e ele sente náusea, com a cabeça pesada. Se ele continuar, ele poderá cair de novo, ou pior, desmaiar, mas ele não pode desistir. Não na frente de seu pai. Sasuke toma uma respiração profunda, se ajeita e se move. Ele irá fazer até que esteja perfeito, até que Otousan esteja orgulhoso dele.

Ele treina por mais uma hora, e no fim ele está tremendo, doente e prestes à desmaiar. Mas quando seu pai o toca no ombro e diz, "Eu sabia que você era capaz", Sasuke não se importa com o quão horrível ele se sente, toda a dor valeu a pena por este raro momento de elogio.

Eles voltam para casa, e quando sua mãe vê a condição em que ele está, ela empurra Otousan no peito e diz, mais brava do que Sasuke já viu antes, "O quê você está tentando fazer? Matar ele?"

"Eu estou bem", Sasuke diz, porque ele não quer que os dois briguem. Ele tem se acostumado com o silêncio frio, com a falta de conversas na sua casa, um vez calorosa, mas ele ainda não está acostumado a ver seus pais brigarem.

"Você não está bem," Okaasan diz. "você quase morreu menos de uma semana atrás, e Tsunade mesmo disse que você não deveria treinar por alguns dias." Ela vira para o seu marido de novo e pergunta, "Já não foi suficiente que você tenha feito um dos nossos filhos fugir? Você quer que Sasuke nos odeie também?"

O rosto de seu pai continua sem expressão, mas quando ele fala, sua voz treme. "Se você não fosse uma mulher, eu te-"

"Você o quê?" Okaasan pergunta "Bateria em mim?"

Sasuke parte antes que ele ouça o resto. Sua mãe e pai pararam de brigar pouco depois para mandar ele voltar para casa, mas ele não se importa. Ele corre pela rua, pelos portões do distrito, e entra no tráfego de Konoha. Ele nem sequer sabe para onde está indo, apenas que era um melhor lugar do que a casa que ele fugiu.

Ele soube por muito tempo que ele algumas vezes diz coisas ruins apenas por que ele está bravo, preocupado ou com medo, e ele sempre pensou que puxou este lado do seu pai. Mas ele estava errado, no entanto, porque Otousan nunca diz nada sem pensar. Não, foi de sua mãe que Sasuke aprendeu a dizer coisas ofensivas que ele não tem intenção.

Ele está parado na frente do pequeno prédio de Sakura na rua Kaede antes que perceba que seus pés os trouxeram aqui. Sasuke bate na porta e espera que ela atenda.

Um instante depois, Sakura aparece na porta e pergunta, "Sasuke? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele consegue sentir seu ferimento começando a sangrar de novo, escorrendo debaixo das bandagens, e ele pensa que é uma desculpa boa o suficiente. "Eu preciso que você me cure."

"Oh, bem, entre." Ela deixa ele entrar, um pouco relutante.

A casa de Sakura é diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já viu antes. Pequena, porém organizada, a mobília descombinada jája viu dias melhores. Tem um sofá verde e granuloso e uma poltrona que parece cinza mas já deve ter sido azul, o estofado de ambos está gasto, puído e escuro. A sala e a cozinha compartilham o mesmo espaço, e ele não vê uma mesa de jantar em lugar nenhum (não tem espaço para uma). Sasuke imagina onde elas comem. Talvez na mesa de centro velha? Ele tenta não encarar, mas é difícil, e Sakura é muito afiada para não notar.

Ele espera que ela fique brava, ao invés disso ela dá de ombros e diz, "Deixa eu adivinhar: esta é a primeira casa que você viu fora do distrito?"

Sasuke acena, um pouco envergonhado pela sua transparência.

"Venha", diz Sakura. "Eu posso te remendar no meu quarto."

Ele segue ela para um quarto que mais parece com um closet grande. O espaço do quarto de Sakura é pequeno, se é por necessidade ou gosto pessoal, ele não está certo. Sem enfeites exceto pelo espelho na parede, e o único acesso para os gostos pessoais dela é a linha de livros na prateleira em cima da cômoda dela: três livros médicos, um dicionário e vários romances. Sasuke pega um a um, até encontrar no meio de toda aquela literatura entediante tem uma cópia de Icha Icha Violência.

"Eu só queria ver sobre o que era todo o burburinho" Sakura diz rapidamente. "Eu nem sequer terminei."

"Certo," Sasuke diz, sorrindo. "Eu tenho certeza."

Sakura cora e sorri, "Certo, eu terminei. Foi realmente horrível. A escrita não é ruim, mas Jiraya realmente não sabe nenhuma coisa sobre as mulheres. Que tipo de kunoichi bem respeitada se apaixonaria por um ninja desertor?"

"O enredo é realmente esse?" Sasuke pergunta. Ele coloca o livro onde encontrou, toma um lugar na cama dela e tira sua camiseta.

Sakura franze o rosto ao ver as bandagens manchadas com sangue. Ela as tira do estômago dele com cuidado, as mãos firmes e pergunta "Como você fez isso?"

"Treinando" Sasuke responde.

Sakura pega um pano úmido no banheiro, senta perto dele e limpa o sangue da sua barriga. Está gelado e ele pula com o toque dela "Você devia descansar por quatro dias," ela diz. "Um, dois, três, quatro. Você é um gênio, tenho certeza que você sabe contar."

"Meu pai não me deu chance de escolher." Sasuke não sabe o motivo de ele estar se confidenciando com ela. Ele não tem nem certeza se os dois são amigos, mas Sakura salvou a vida dele, isso deve contar alguma coisa.

Ela precisa de um momento para se focar, então coloca suas mãos na pele reaberta. A dor instantaneamente regride, entorpecida pelo chakra calmante dela. "Ele te fez treinar enquanto ainda está machucado deste jeito?" Sakura pergunta baixinho.

A resposta verdadeira é sim, mas parece uma traição dizer isto em voz alta, por isso, Sasuke não diz nada.

"Eu sinto muito que ele tenha feito isto com você," ela sussurra.

Ele puxa o corpo para trás, quebrando o fluxo do chakra dela. "Você faz soar como se fosse algo terrível. "

Sakura o ignora e chega mais perto. Ela continua curando até que as linhas da pele estejam juntas de novo, não deixando nenhuma marca, mas sim uma linha rosada. "Aqui. Vá com calma pelo resto da semana e você deve ficar bem", ela diz.

" Obrigado."

As mãos dela permanecem no estômago dele por um tempo mais que o necessário, e existe sobre como o toque dela o faz se sentir quente e instável, nervoso e ansioso para ficar mais perto de uma vez. Parte dele deseja saborear este sentimento, o contato delicioso, de mantê-lo por tempo suficiente para analisá-lo.

Mas então Sakura se afasta, e Sasuke se sente estranhamente vazio. Privado de algo que ele nem sequer deveria querer em primeiro lugar.

.

O time 7 esteve diferente desde a missão no Redemoinho. Naruto briga com Sasuke a cada minuto, e Sakura continua questionando Sasuke qualquer coisa que ele precise, mas lutar juntos mudou as coisas entre eles. Existe uma sutil mudança na dinâmica deles, facilmente nascida da confiança que não existia antes.

Hoje os três genin estão sentados em uma campina na periferia da vila, aproveitando o sol do outono que está acabando. Eles vêm aqui muitas vezes quando estão fora do serviço, e Sakura está começando a pensar que este lugar é especial para eles. Ela e Naruto comem espetinhos de dango, mas Sasuke torce o nariz para os bolinhos.

"Experimente um só," Sakura diz, "Você pode gostar dele."

"Não, eu não vou. Eu odeio qualquer coisa que é doce."

"Bom, mais para mim então." Ela mordisca seu dango e deita no cobertor azul que ela trouxe de casa.

Está sempre quente no país do fogo, não importando a época do ano, eles tem primaveras molhadas, verões úmidos e invernos amenos, mas é do outono que a Sakura gosta mais. Dias preguiçosos e agradáveis iguais a este, sendo ainda mais encantador pela sua natureza passageira. Ela sempre teve um fraco por coisas transitórias.

Naruto está ao lado dela e cobre os olhos com um braço , bloqueando a luz do sol daquela tarde. Sasuke permanece sentado, com as costas duras e sozinho, até que Sakura estende sua mão até a dele e o puxa para o seu outro lado. Ela entrelaça seus dedos nos dele, meio que esperando que ele não tolere o gesto, mas ele o faz. Em seguida, ela também agarra a mão de Naruto, ligando os três através do toque. Ela não tem certeza com como ou quando, mas em algum lugar pelo caminho estes dois meninos se tornaram os seu meninos e ela sabe que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-los.

Eles ficam assim por muito tempo, apenas deitados um do lado do outro, Sakura maravilhada pelos seus idiotas (belos, incríveis) companheiros de time. Até Naruto que Naruto quebra o silêncio dizendo: "Eu fico feliz que vocês são meus amigos, sabe?"

"Eu também," responde Sakura. Ela dá um aperto suave na mão dele e Naruto aperta de volta.

Sasuke não diz nada até que Sakura o cutuca com o pé de uma maneira nada gentil, para não dizer que foi um ponta pé. A seguir, ele resmunga e diz: "Sim, tanto faz. Eu acho que nós somos um time muito bom."

Ela sorri, apoia a cabeça no ombro dele e pergunta: "Isso é o melhor que vamos ter de você?"

Sakura pode ouvir o riso na voz dele quando ele diz: "Sim, é."

Com seu rosto pressionado contra o corpo dele, ela consegue sentir o detergente que a mãe dele usa nas suas roupas, mas por baixo daquele aroma gentil e limpo, tem um traço de fumaça e fogo, algo que é totalmente de Sasuke.

Ele desenlaça os dedos deles, se levanta e diz: "Nós devemos ir embora."

Sakura sacode a grama do seu cobertor, dobra ele e segue seus colegas de volta para o coração de Konoha. Os meninos estão discutindo sobre o que fazer a seguir, Naruto quer comer ramen depois do seu dango, mas Sasuke se recusa a comer no Ichiraku pela terceira vez na semana, é quando ela percebe uma multidão de pessoas parada na praça da vila, uma assembleia ou algo do tipo na frente do palácio da justiça. É uma mistura de Uchihas, outros shinobi e civis, todos reunidos.

"Eu me pergunto oque está acontecendo ali," Sakura diz.

"Vamos descobrir!" Naruto a pega pela mão e puxa para a multidão.

Ela olha por cima do ombro para ver Sasuke os seguindo, sem entusiasmo. Naruto, sempre para frente, toca uma mulher no ombro e pergunta o que todos estão esperando para ver.

Ela balança a cabeça na direção do palco que foi montado na frente do palácio da justiça. "Aquele ninja foragido está sendo executado por deserção."

O estomago de Sakura revira, e por um instante ela acha que os bolinhos doces podem voltar para cima. Nas semanas desde aquela missão, ela ignorou a captura de Masanobu, se preocupando primeiramente com a recuperação de Sasuke, depois com suas responsabilidades diárias, missões, tarefas e treinamento. Foi o time 8 que capturou Masonobu no fim das contas. A preocupação de Sakura no caminho de volta tinha sido Sasuke, apenas Sasuke. Ela deu pouca atenção ao homem que tinha a morte agendada em casa.

Dois policiais Uchiha escoltam Ryu Masonobu para o palco. Ele é um homem magro e de aparência comum, não tem mais de vinte e cinco anos, com cabelo castanho curto e olhos claros. Agora suas mãos estão amarradas atrás de suas costas, e pelo seu andar lento, Sakura suspeita que ele está drogado. Algo para mantê-lo calmo e dócil enquanto o levam para o abate.

O Hokage pode ter ordenado a morte de Masonobu, mas são seus subordinados que executam a sentença. O próprio Chefe da polícia, Ando Uchiha, grita para a multidão, alertando os shinobi sobre a pena para a deserção.

em uma clareira na periferia da vila, aproveitando o sol de outono. Eles vem aqui às vezes quando estão de folga, e Sakura está começando a pensar neste lugar como o ponto de encontro especial deles. Ela e Naruto comem espetinhos de dango, mas Sasuke torce o nariz para o doce.

"Só experimente um", diz Sakura "você vai gostar."

"Não, eu não vou. Eu odeio qualquer coisa doce."

"Bem. Mais para mim então."

É sempre calor no país do Fogo, não importa a época do ano - eles tem primaveras úmidas, mas é do outono que Sakura mais gosta. Dias preguiçosos e agradáveis como este, "Ele realmente merece morrer?" Sakura pergunta

"Ele é desertor e sabia as consequências quando partiu," Sasuke diz, mas ele soa menos confiante que o normal.

Pela primeira vez, Naruto não diz nada. Seus olhos azuis como o céu estão fixos no palco, onde um policial agora fica de pé atrás de Masanobu. Naruto é mais alto que a passarela por uma boa altura, então não é difícil de ver que o policial está colocando suas mãos nos lados do pescoço do homem magro. Sakura sabe o que está vindo, e ela desesperadamente que olhar para longe, mas ela tem certeza de que se ela o fizer, ela nunca vai se perdoar. O policial torce as mãos, forte e rápido. Ela está muito longe do palco para ouvir o som, mas Sakura vê o ângulo anormal que o pescoço de Masanobu forma quando é quebrado.

 _Nós fizemos isto_. Não só o Tim Time 8. Os policiais e o Hokage e toda pessoa que está parada na multidão, que olhou e nada fez. Todos eles são responsáveis, de um jeito ou de outro.

.

Naruto não consegue dormir. Toda vez que fecha os olhos ele vê a execução do ninja desaparecido. As mãos grossas e brutais do policial. Como todo o corpo de Masonobu ficou mole depois que o oficial quebrou seu pescoço. Um céu claro acima deles, o gosto de dango ainda na sua língua. Sua própria mudez, apenas outra testemunha silenciosa assistindo um homem morrer.

Ele sai da sua cama e vai para a cozinha. Toma um gole de leite direto da garrafa (um hábito que Okaasan odeia), limpa sua boca e senta na mesa.

Masonobu tinha uma família? Uma esposa ou pais? A mãe dele estava em algum lugar na multidão fora do palácio da justiça?

Naruto ouve passos baixos, então Otousan está aqui, vestindo suas calças de pijama azuis listradas e uma camiseta, o cabelo loiro espetado amaçado com o sono. "Naruto? Por que você está acordado? São duas da manhã."

"Eu não consegui dormir," ele diz.

Seu pai anda até ele, senta na cadeira à sua direita e pergunta, "Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?"

Ele não contou para seus pais sobre a execução. Não é uma cisa que eles gostariam que ele visse, e ele entende bem o motivo para isso. Mas agora Otousan está olhando para ele com seus olhos azuis perspicazes, a mesma cor dos de Naruto. Minato Namikaze é um homem afiado e que perde poucas coisas, e ela vai saber se o seu filho está mentindo.

Então ele conta a verdade. "Eu vi o policial matar aquele ninja foragido e agora eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça."

Otousan faz uma cara preocupada, mas é a sua carranca pensativa, não a desapontada.

"Eu não queria ver, eu juro."

Seu pai diz, "Eu acredito em você."

"Então eu não estou com problemas?" Naruto pergunta.

"Não, você não está com problemas," Otousan diz. "Mas, Naruto, se ver um homem morrer te incomodou tanto, você vai ter uma vida difícil no campo. Ser um shinobi é ser uma arma, e você sabe para o que armas são feitas."

"Eu sei, mas e se isso não for o que realmente é ser um ninja? E se nós supostamente devessemos ser outra coisa, yanno?"

Seu pai fica quieto por um longo tempo e então ele pergunta, "Você sabe quantas pessoas eu matei por Konoha?"

Naruto não conseguiria começar a adivinhar. Seu pai se formou na academia aos dez, foi promovido à chunin quando tinha doze. Ele provavelmente começou a assassinar inimigos antes dos seus colegas de classe ganharem seus hitai-ate.

"Eu não sei."

"Nem eu. Eu não sou do tipo que continua contando, mas está nas centenas. Homens, mulheres e até mesmo crianças," Otousan diz. "Você está preparado para fazer isso? Você acha que conseguiria acabar com a vida de alguém para proteger esta vila?"

"Talvez," diz Naruto. "Se fosse para manter Konoha segura. Mas eu não sei o porque de matar Masanobu."

"Bem, o que você acha que estava acontecendo? Otousan pergunta.

"Eu não tenho certeza."

Ele está perto de algo, na beira de um melhor entendimento do mundo ao redor dele, e com isso, o desejo de fazer as coisas diferentes. Ele sabe, e tem sabido por um longo tempo, que a vida em Konoha não é como deveria ser. Não é certo que os Uchiha detenham todas as posições de poder nesta vila - o Hokage, a polícia, o conselho dos anciãos. Não é justo que Sasuke ganhe duas vezes mais dinheiro que Naruto e Sakura pelas mesmas missões, só por que ele é um Uchiha. É errado que as pessoas de fora do clã tem que pagar mais impostos, e estão restritas aos seus distritos, e são executados por deserção enquanto os Uchihas estão acima das leis.

Naruto sabe de tudo isso, e até agora ele sempre pensou que essas coisas estavam escritas em pedra, tão imutéveis quanto os rostos no monumento dos Hokage: mas e se elas não fossem?

"Eu pensei que eu tinha de esperar até eu ser Hokage para mudar Konoha, mas vai além disso, não é? Eu tenho que fazer a nossa vila um lugar melhor antes. E se eu não conseguir, eu não mereço liderar."

"Você não pode dizer essas coisas para ninguém além de mim e sua mãe," Otousan diz. "Nem mesmo para Sakura e especialmente para Sasuke. Você me entendeu?"

"Eu não diria para o Sasuke, de qualquer forma. Só o deixaria bravo."

Seu pai sorri, mas ele parece mais cansado do que feliz. "Sasuke parece ser um bom garoto. É uma pena que ele seja filho do Fugaku."

Naruto certamente não desejaria o Yondaime como pai. Ele tem inveja de muitas coisas que pertencem a Sasuke, mas sua família não é uma delas.

"Volte para a cama e tente descansar," Otouan diz.

Naruto acena e diz boa noite para seu pai. Ele cai no sono logo depois que sua cabeça deita no travesseiro e ele sonha com uma Konoha diferente. Uma Konoha que todas as pessoas são tratadas iguais, não importa de que clã elas venham.

.

Sua prima Saiyuri se casa quando outubro se transforma em novembro, e Sasuke leva Masami para o Casamento. Ela parece bonita no seu kimono azul profundo, seu cabelo longo e escuro está preso longe do seu rosto. Depois da cerimônia, ele anda com ela do Shrine para a casa do tio dele, onde um banquete será servido para centenas de homens do clã. Masami senta a sua esquerda, todos os movimentos dela são graciosos, delicados e previsíveis. Sasuke acha a companhia dela confortante. Ela é familiar para ele, um fator estável em um mundo que já o deu diversas variáveis ultimamente. Itachi se foi e o casamento dos seus pais está sendo destruído, mas Masami ainda é paciente, gentil e em quatro ou cinco anos ela se tornará sua esposa.

Mas por algum motivo, enquanto ele observa Saiyuri com seu novo marido, ele considera o seu próprio casamento algum dia, e não é em Masami que ele pensa. Sasuke lembra do aroma de primavera do cabelo de Sakura quando ela o abraçou no hospital. Do calor dos dedos dela entrelaçados nos dele. De como ela estava embaixo dele quando eles se embrenharam na praia, todas as linhas linas e curvas sutis. Sakura não possui a beleza escura que ele foi ensinado a admirar, mas ele a acha tão adorável quanto.

Porém, isto não importa, porque os Uchiha nunca se casam com pessoa de fora do clã, e Sasuke não é nada além de um filho leal.

Mesmo assim, ele não pode evitar de perceber que Saiyuri parece mais solene do que feliz, que o seu sorriso está muito rígido para ser genuíno. Ele se pergunta se é desse que jeito que ele vai parecer no dia em que se tornará um marido.

"Sasuke-kun?" Masami pergunta. "Você parece distraído. Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Não," ele diz.

Ela sorri para ele, e a expressão é tão suave no seu rosto gentil que acalma ele um pouco.

Talvez ele vai amar ela algum dia. E se não o fizer, então eles terão ao menos um casamento pacífico.

A recepção vai até a noite, Sasuke e Masami caminham no jardim atrás da casa do tio dele. As damas da noite estão começando a abrir suas tímidas petálas, e o ar está impregnado com o cheiro de flores e de madeira queimada. A lua cheia dourada paira sobre eles, e as estrelas brilham na vista à medida que o céu sem nuvens escurece de um azul escuro para violeta e então preto. É uma noite perfeita de outono, e Sasuke deseja, por um momento, que fosse Sakura aqui aproveitando com ele. Esta é a estação preferida dela, e em poucas semanas vai dar lugar ao inverno.

Masami toca a mão dele e pergunta, "O que há de errado, Sasuke? Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando você está infeliz."

Ele dificilmente pode dizer que está ansiando pela presença de outra garota, e embora existam muitas coisas que o estão incomodando - a deserção de Itachi, o relacionamento de seus pais se desintegrando, a execução brutal de Ryu Masanobu - Sasuke descobre que ele não pode se confidenciar com Masami. Ela nunca compartilharia seus segredos, ele tem certeza disso, mas ele não confia nela do mesmo jeito que confia em Naruto ou em Sakura: completamente e sem reservas.

Então Sasuke diz, "Você se enganou. Eu estou bem."

Eles voltam para a recepção justo quando Saiyuri está partindo com seu marido. Sasuke observa sua prima aceitar as últimas felicitações com graça e compostura, mas ele não pode evitar de pensar que ela está mentindo a cada respiração, do mesmo jeito que ele mentiu para Masami.

.

Sakura encontra uma mensagem debaixo do seu travesseiro exatamente três semanas depois da morte de Masanobu. Ela está escrita com uma caligrafia afiada e estranha, nada como a escrita limpa de Sasuke ou os rabiscos de Naruto. A mensagem é curta e direta, e ler ela poderia custar sua vida.

 _ **Venha para o armazém abandonado na rua Cho à meia noite se você procura por justiça.**_

Esta é uma missão rebelde, alguma tentativa insurgente de recrutamento. Ela deveria queimar a mensagem e fingir que nunca viu tal coisa. Não é uma surpresa para Sakura que existam revolucionários em Konoha - quase todos os anos os Uchiha convencem todos que alguma pobre alma organizou um motim e fazem exemplo dela - mas ela nunca imagino que alguém se incomodaria de contatá-la, uma genin de treze anos com pouco experiência e nenhuma influência.

Sakura queima a mensagem, a nota se transforma em cinzas no jardim atrás do prédio do seu apartamento, e ela vai fazer suas coisas. Ela encontra o Time 7 para treinamento, auxilia Rin no hospital, joga com shogi com Masami (ganha duas partidas, perde uma), e volta para casa para jantar com sua mãe. Sakura vai para a cama cedo, determinada a dormir apesar da emboscada que ela foi convidada a participar. Mas ela se revira na cama, pensando na grande casa de Sasuke e no pai que ela nunca conheceu. Nos altos impostos que a mãe dela mal pode pagar e ainda colocar comida na mesa. Nos civis que labutam para construir as estradas e pontes de Konoha, cumprindo suas funções pela mesma fração de dinheiro que um genin ganha. Nas crianças do clã Hyuuga que são marcados antes mesmo que possam ler, todos pássaros enjaulados.

Isso é estúpido, pensa Sakura, enquanto ela sai da sua cama e põe sua roupa de rua. Eu sou estúpida. O relógio dela marca doze minutos para meia noite, ela tem tempo se ela se apressar.

A rua Cho fica localizada na parte sul da vila em um dos distritos civis. Sakura tenta se mover mais rápido sem parecer que ela está apressada para cehgar em um ligar. Deve ter passado da meia noite na hora que ela encontra o armazém, um grande prédio de metal no lado do rio Naka, mas com certeza rebeldes nao estão muito preocupados com pontualidade. Ela hesita do lado de fora, considera partir agora e volar para casa. Antes que a covardice possa tomar conta dela, Sakura abre a porta.

Não tem ninguém dentro. O armazém está completamente vazio além das antigas caixas, poeira e ratos correndo.

Ao menos, é o que ela pensa, até que ele sente alguém de pé atrás dela. Sakura se vira, uma kunai na mão e se sencotra face a face com Obito Uchiha.

"Eu vejo que você encontrou minha mensagem," ele diz.

"Sua mensagem?" De todas as pessoas que ela esperaria ser o autor daquela mensagem, Obito não era uma delas.

Ele sorri e diz, "Culpado!"

"Por que você entrou em contato comigo?"Sakura pergunta. "E o que você quer?"

"Kakashi me contou o suficiente sobre você e eu pensei que você poderia simpatizar com a causa, e nós precisamos de mais shinobi talentosos, não importa o quão jovens são." Ele a cutuca no ombro e diz, "Venha comigo, Sakura. Eu quero que você conheça a revolução."

Ela o segue em um alçaapão nos fundos do prédio, então desce as escadas de metal enferrujado até o porão úmido onde deve ter centenas de pessoas acumuladas. Metade delas são civis, mas ela vê muitos rostos familiares, shinobi de alta e baixa classificação. O chunin ruivo, Kazue, de duas turmas antes da dela na academia. Shizune, a assistente de Tsunade no hospital. Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi e Shikaku Nara. Até mesmo Jiraiya, um dos legendários Sannin.

E na frente da sala, falando com a multidão de insurgentes, estão os pais de Naruto: Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** XABLAAAAAAAAAAAAU

Vocês imaginariam que justo os pais de Naruto seriam os líderes da resistência? E que o Obito estaria envolvido?

Eu não!

Sakura salvou Sasuke e depois do último capítulo, podemos dizer que eles ficaram mais próximos.

Fugaku é um merdinha, não é atoa que a família dele está em frangalhos.

Sasuke se sente inseguro e ele corre para onde?

SIM

PARA OS BRAÇOS DA ROSADA!

Eu adoro a construção dos laços entre o time 7!

Até mesmo Naruto percebe que tem algo podre no meio do governo dos Uchihas, e olha que Naruto não é uma pessoa muito perceptiva!

Nesse caso #vaitergolpe

A gasolina já foi jogada, só vamos esperar para ver quem vai ascender o fósforo!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	4. Cada traição começa com a confiança

**Cada traição começa com a confiança.**

Farmhouse

Phish

O primeiro encontro insurgente de Sakura a ensina muitas coisas: existem rebeldes em todo o país, não só em Konoha, prontos para se opor às mãos de ferro do Hokage, existem aqueles que já estiveram em pequenos motins nos distritos mais distantes, porém eles foram rapidamente esmagados e silenciados; o País do Fogo uma vez teve o seus próprios daimyo, e se eles pudessem derrubar o Hokage da sua posição de poder sobre toda a nação, eles podem reinstalar um líder político, apenas um homem que governa sem um exército atrás de si. Talvez, a lição mais importante que ela aprende, é que as pessoas dificilmente são o que você espera delas. Ela nunca teria imaginado que os pais de Naruto eram desleais, muito menos que eram os líderes de uma rebelião.

Assim que a reunião se dispersa, Kushina e Minato caminham na direção de Sakura, ambos parecendo irritados. No início, ela pensa que eles estão bravos com ela, mas então Kushina cutuca Obito no ombro e pergunta, "O que nós dissemos? Ninguém abaixo dos quinze anos."

"Eu pensei que nós deveríamos fazer uma exceção," Obito diz. Ele se vira para o Minato. "Ela é talentosa, sensei. Rin me contou que ela curou um grande ferimento apenas depois de algumas semanas de treinamento em ninjustu médico. Não são muitos genin que poderiam ter feito isso, e nós vamos precsar de bons médicos assim que a guerra começar.!

Guerra? Sakura não vê como um salão com centenas de civis e shinobi descontentes poderiam esperar entrar em guerra com os Uchihas, mas ela acha que é provavelmente mais prudente manter isso para si.

Kushina cutuca Obito de novo. "Olhe para ela! Ela é uma criança."

"Eu não sou criança, Kushina-san." Sakura diz, o mais respeitosamente que ela pode. "Eu sou uma ninja de Konoha."

Obito ri. "Ela está certa sobre isso. A infância morre no dia em que você ganha o seu hitaiate, não importa o quão jovem você é."

Kushina suspira e arranha a parte de trás da sua cabeça (um gesto que é tão igual ao Naruto que Sakura quase sorri).

Minato olha para Sakura e pergunta, "Você tem certeza que está pronta para isso? Nós vamos te pedir para fazer coisas que são perigosas, coisas que você pode achar serem desagradáveis. Você entendeu?"

Ela acena. "Sim, Minato-san. Eu quero ajudar o máximo que puder.!

"Ótimo," ele diz. "Porque eu acho que Obito está certo. Você pode ser um grande trunfo para nós, Sakura."

"Obrigada."

"Já tem algo que você pode fazer," Minato diz e Kushina olha para o marido bruscamente. "Sasuke vive sob o teto do Hokage, e ele está a par de coisas que Fugaku não contaria para mais ninguém. Encontre um jeito de compartilhar essas informações."

"Você quer que eu espione o Sasuke?" ela pergunta.

"Sim," Minato diz categoricamente. "Não deve ser difícil. Naruto me diz que ele se abriu para você desde que salvou a vida dele."

Sakura pensa em Sasuke, seu colega de time, cuja confiança é tão difícil de ganhar. Seria a mais profunda violação da amizade deles se ela o traísse desse jeito.

"Se não puder fazer isso, nós não temos outra utilidade para você," ele simplesmente diz.

Ela sempre pensou no pai de Naruto como um homem gentil, mas ela supõe que deve existir um pouco de hostilidade em qualquer um que possa matar tão facilmente como Minato Namikaze.

Porém, tem uma parte lógica dela que entende a importância dessa tarefa. Então ela acena e diz, "Eu vou fazer."

Sakura volta para casa e sobe na sua cama, muito cansada para pensar sobre a decisão que ela tomou. As consequências que ela vai enfrentar por escolher seus ideais sobre a sua amizade.

.

Eles estão descansando na grama, bebendo água nas garrafas depois de um longo treino, quando Kakashi diz, "Eu estou inscrevendo todos vocês para o exame chunin."

"O quê?" pergunta Naruto. "Sério?" Ele senta reto, ignorando a pontada no lado do corpo e os novos machucados das seis horas de prática em taijustu.

Kakashi sorri e diz, "Sim, Naruto, é sério. Os exames começam em um mês, em Suna, então é melhor que vocês três comecem a trabalhar se não quiserem se humilhar."

"Mas nós só somos genin, o que, tipo seis meses?" Sakura pergunta. "Não é tipo muito cedo para nós sermos promovidos?"

Kakashi se afasta das suas perguntas com um preguiçoso aceno. "Vocês não vão passar," ele diz. "Dificilmente alguém consegue na sua primeira vez, mas mesmo assim é uma boa experiência."

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança," diz Sasuke.

Naruto sorri. "Eu vou passar! Eu vou pedir pro Otousan me ensinar o rasengan! Então ninguém será capaz de me derrubar!"

Kakashi ri. "Diz o menino que quase falhou no teste de graduação da academia."

Naruto joga a garrafa de água vazia em Kakashi. "Você é um sensei ruim."

Kakashi pega a garrafa, bate na cabeça de Naruto com ela e diz, "Eu sei."

Depois que eles são liberados, Naruto arrasta Sasuke e Sakura para o Ichiraku. Eles se queixam todo o caminho, mas seus colegas comem seus ramen ansiosamente assim que Teuchi os serve.

"Vocês realmente acham que vamos falhar?" Sakura pergunta.

"Eu não tenho esse luxo," diz Sasuke. "Meu pai me esfolaria vivo se eu o envergonhasse assim na frente do Kazekage."

"Nós vamos passar," Naruto diz com a boca cheia de macarrão. "Nós somos o melhor time em Konoha."

Sasuke bufa. "Você já ouviu falar na equipe chamada de Sannin?"

"Claro que ouvi. O sensei do meu pai é um deles. Mas nós vamos ser ainda melhores." Naruto ajusta seu hitaiate e então vira sua tigela para cima para beber o caldo.

Sakura ri. "Tá. Eu vou superar Tsunade, a melhor kunoichi em Konoha."

Sasuke dá de ombros. "Você deve superá-la."

Sakura sorri, e Naruto sente uma pequena pontada de ciúme. Sakura se importa com ele como colega, e ele sabe disso, mas ela não sorri para ele do jeito que ela sorri para Sasuke.

.

Otousan está de mal humor. Ele reclama sobre o mingau de arroz que Okaasan faz no café da manhã e briga com Sasuke por abrir a porta do escritório sem bater. Então ele aperta a ponta do nariz, como se tentasse afastar uma dor de cabeça, e diz, "Me desculpe, filho. Entre."

Sasuke toma um lugar em uma das cadeiras duras que seu pai adora. "Tem algo errado?" ele pergunta.

Otousan afinca sua caneta contra uma pilha de papéis na sua mesa. "Você não vai falar uma palavra que eu disser para a sua mãe. Entendeu?"

"Claro," diz Sasuke.

"Houveram alguns distúrbios em alguns distritos periféricos recentemente. e eu acabei de receber um relatório de que houve um outro motim em Rokagita na noite passada," Otousan diz. "Civis quebraram as janelas da delegacia, e alguns shinobi pararam ali e se recusaram a manter a ordem."

"O que você vai fazer com eles?" Sasuke pergunta.

"Eu vou deixar as autoridades locais lidarem com os civis, mas eu vou tirar os hitaite dos shinobi e prendê-los por dois meses por insubordinação. Mas não é só isso, Sasuke." Otousan esfrega suas têmporas e diz, "Seu irmão estava lá em Rokagita. Quando a polícia conteve o tumulto, ele matou três oficiais e incapacitou mais uma dúzia deles."

Sasuke senta como uma pedra na cadeira desconfortável de seu pai, silenciosamente procurando uma maneira de justificar as ações do irmão. Talvez a polícia tenha usado força excessiva na multidão? Quaisquer que sejam os seus motivos, Itachi destruiu qualquer possibilidade de voltar para Konoha sem punições. Agora ele é mais do que um ninja desertor, ele é um inimigo do estado, um traidor para o clã deles.

.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sasuke encontra Naruto e Sakura no telhado de uma padaria no nordeste perto da fronteira da vila. Eles são capazes de ver os portões de Konoha daqui, e assim eles passam a tarde assistindo shinobi indo e vindo, negociando armas e comendo pão fresco. Sakura senta entre ele e Naruto, como ela normalmente faz, e ele se encontra olhando para a longa linha do pescoço dela, a curva de suas bochechas. _Os olhos dela,_ ele pensa, _são da cor exata da parte pálida debaixo de uma folha._

"Eu vou te dar duas shuriken por aquele fio," Naruto diz.

Sakura sorri o seu mair charmoso sorriso. "Eu te dou três."

É o melhor fio de um conjunto de armas que seu pai lhe presenteou no ano passado, mas Sasuke tem um fraco por boas shurinken, e Sakura mantêm as dela em melhor forma. Elas brilham sob a luz do sol de inverno, extremamente polidas e perfeitamente afiadas. "Hn. Certo."

Eles fazem a troca. Naruto murmura algo sobre o rosto bonito de Sakura dar a ela tudo o que ela deseja. Ela apenas ri e pergunta se seu rosto bonito vai lhe conseguir uma das famosas kunai hiraishi do Relâmpago Amarelo.

"Nem por todas as suas shuriken," diz Naruto. "Otousan não me deixar sequer tocar em uma daquelas kunai."

Sakura oferece à Sasuke um pequeno frasco com acônito* em troca de algumas das suas senbon**, e mesmo que não seja o melhor acordo (ele possui duzias de diferentes venenos em casa), quando ela morde o lábio e olha para ele com seus claros, olhos verdes, Sasuke concorda.

 _O_ _ **acônito**_ _(Aconitum napellus) é uma planta venenosa, pertencente à família Ranunculaceae muito utilizada em fármacos homeopáticos. Os sintomas do envenenamento por sua causa são salivação excessiva, falta de ar, tremores e aceleração dos batimentos cardíacos._

 _As_ _ **Senbon****_ _são agulhas de metal com um ponto nas duas extremidades. Muitas vezes podem ser usadas em finalidades médicas, para atacar os pontos de acupuntura._

Talvez Naruto tenha um ponto sobre Sakura usar sua aparência para barganhar.

Passar tempo com seu time distrai ele por um tempo, mas assim que o sol fica mais baixo no céu e a perspectiva de voltar para casa mais perto, Sasuke não consegue parar de pensar em Itachi. Ele se pergunta onde seu irmão está hoje. Se ele está incitando outro motim em algum outro distrito do país do Fogo, minando a ordem na família deles que Sasuke trabalhou tão duro em manter.

"Ei," diz Naruto, "afinal, você está me ouvindo?"

"Não." Sasuke joga uma das suas novas shuriken, rodando a estrela de gumes em sua mão de novo e de novo, até que uma das pontas espeta a sua palma.

"Eu disse que tenho que ir. Otousan está me ensinado o Rasengan," Naruto sorri com orgulho, recolhe suas coisas e se despede, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos no telhado.

Eles sentam lado a lado, observando o sol mergulhar abaixo do horizonte oeste, vermelho, laranja e dourado se tornando azul. O cheiro do pão, das leveduras e o calor sopram da padaria abaixo, e Sasuke ouve o barulho das pessoas na quietude da rua enquanto a noite cai. Sua mãe e pai vão se preocupar se ele não voltar para casa logo, mas Sasuke quer ficar aqui. Para ouvir os grilos cantando, as corujas piando, o farfalhar da brisa da noite através das folhas. Sons que pertencem à escuridão.

Sakura apoia sua cabeça no ombro dele - um hábito que ela tem desenvolvido nos últimos tempo, um que Sasuke não tem disciplina para corrigí-la. Mas ele deve saber que não é apropriado descansar tão perto dele, tão intimamente, porque ela só faz isso quando eles têm um momento raro, privado, juntos. Ainda assim, ele aproveita o peso suave do corpo dela pressionado tão perto, o perfume da primavera que ela carrega em sua pele. A presença de Sakura acalma Sasuke, faz com que ele se sinta um pouco melhor. Menos preocupado e mais à vontade.

"Você não precisa ir embora?" A respiração dela faz cócegas na pele sensível do pescoço dele, e Sasuke se arrepia.

"Sim, mas eu não quero," ele diz. "E você?"

"Não tem ninguém esperando por mim. Okaasan está em uma missão." Então Sakura pergunta, "Por que você não quer ir para casa?"

Ele pensa na sua mãe, que mal saiu da cama em três dias. Toda vez que ele vai até o seu quarto ela está esterrada embaixo das cobertas com as luzes apagadas e cortinas fechadas, e queando ele pergunta se precisa de alguma coisa, Okaasan finge que não o ouve. E então tem Itachi.

Ele deve mentir e dizer que não é da conta dela, mas esta é Sakura, a garota que salvou sua vida, e Sasuke sabe com certeza que ele pode confiar nela com segurança. Então ele conta sobre o motim em Rokagita e o que seu irmão fez lá, os homens que morreram nas mãos de Itachi.

"Ele nunca vai poder voltar para casa agora," Sasuke sussurra, dizer em voz alta tornaria de alguma maneira mais real.

Sakura envolve seus braços em volta da cintura dele, puxando-o para um abraço. "Eu sinto muito," ela diz.

Ele sente os punhos dela agarrando a parte de trás da sua camisa, pedido de desculpas quente na sua garganta. Sasuke põe uma mão no cabelo de flor de cerejeira dela e coloca a cabeça dela contra o seu ombro.

Quando Sakura se afasta e diz: "Eu vejo você amanhã, Sasuke-kun", ele consegue ver a respiração dela nebulizando no ar da noite de inverno. Uma promessa efêmera que se dissipa em um batimento cardíaco depois do som de sua voz.

Está frio e escuro agora, a lua crescente que perdura no meio de um mar de estrelas, e Sakura já sente falta do calor e conforto de Sasuke. Ela tenta afastar este pensamento, nem mesmo considerando ele, este garoto que ela silenciosamente adora mais e mais a cada dia.

Ela anda ao redor da quadra de Naruto uma, duas, três vezes, circulando a sua própria indecisão, antes que ela vá até a porta dele e bata, três batidas rápidas contra a madeira e metade dela espera que ninguém vai ouvir. Então Kushina responde, seu longo cabelo vermelho está preso em cima da sua cabeça no maior coque que Sakura já viu e convida-a para dentro.

"Naruto não está aqui agora. Minato levou ele para praticar nos campos de treinamento - meu marido acha que eu não sei que ele está ensinando o rasengan para nosso filho, mas eu sei." Kushna sorri e diz, "Homens. Eles pensam que são sorrateiros."

Sakura torce o tecido da sua saia entre as mãos trêmulas. "Eu não estou aqui para ver o Naruto."

"Oh." O sorriso de Kushina some. Ela enfia uma mecha caída de seus cabelos atrás da orelha e diz, "Vamos sentar então."

Sakura senta na beirada de uma cadeira na sala de estar, pronta para pular e sair na primeira provocação, porque ela sabe que não devia estar aqui. Qualquer que seja o bem maior que ela deveria servir, se ela trair a confiança de Sasuke, ela vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida. Kushina não a pressiona, não faz nenhuma pergunta. Ela só senta no sofá e espera Sakura falar.

Se eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, porque parece tão errado?

Ela abre a boca e descobre que não tem palavras, a traição ainda natimorta parada em sua língua. Ela começa ofegante, rápida e superficialmente, e por alguma razão Sakura se lembra das suas aulas de atuação que ela teve na academia. Como ela aprendeu a conjurar um sorriso falso. A rir, flertar e franzir a testa. Chorar, Iruka-sensei disse, nunca começa nos olhos. Lágrimas nascem da respiração.

Ela está chorando antes que perceba, o gosto do sal de culpa e tristeza em seus lábios, e ela enlaça seus braços em seu corpo. "Sasuke-kun disse algo", ela sussurra, tão baixo que Kushina se inclina para ouvir melhor. Sakura enxuga seu rosto, espanta suas lágrimas igual a uma criança, e conta tudo à mãe de Naruto. Quando ela termina, parece que uma parte dela está vazia, como se ela tivesse dado para Kushina mais do que os segredos de Sasuke. É como se ela tivesse jogado fora uma parte de si, uma parte vital da pessoa que ela nunca mais vai recuperar.

"Obrigada," Kushina diz. "Esta é uma informação útil, Sakura, e irá nos ajudar a saber quem são nossos aliados fora de Konoha."

Bom. Isso significa que a sua traição tem um significado pelo menos. Um propósito e lugar dentre as coisas que virão.

"Eu sei que não foi fácil para você." Kushina fica de pé, anda até Sakura e coloca uma mão no ombro dela. "Provavelmente não parece agora, mas você fez a escolha certa."

 _Eu fiz?_ Ela não está tão certa.

.

Trinta genin, seus senseis, o Hokage e uma duzia de jounin de escolta deixam Konoha ao amanhecer. Eles caminham para oeste, o sol nascente em suas costas, correndo através da floresta congelada. Orvalho congelado reveste a grama verde, e está apenas frio o suficiente para que Naruto veja sua própria respiração virando névoa no ar da manhã. Ele fica com o time 7, mas ele olha por cima do ombro de vez em quando para ver se Otousan ainda está na parte de trás do grupo. Leva metade do dia para que eles alcancem a fronteira, para sair do arborizado País do Fogo e ir para as colinas e córregos sinuosos das terras fluviais. O Hokage os faz andar até o anoitecer, nas primeiras horas da noite, e na hora que ele chama todos para armar acampamento, a terra mudou de novo. Agora não existe nada além da savana plana e marrom, a pastagem infinita que se estende em todas as direções.

Naruto não participa da primeira patrulha - a hora vai para Rin, Hinata e um dos jounin Uchiha, em que cada um pega um ponto do perímetro do acampamento para manter vigia - mas ele percebe fácil que não vai conseguir dormir. Ele se vira, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável no chão duro, mas ele continua pensando nos exames iminentes. O primeiro teste começa depois de amanhã, e ele ainda não dominou o rasengan. Eu vou descobrir antes das finais. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é passar as duas primeiras rodadas, então ele vai ter mais tempo para praticar. Pelo menos foi o que seu pai disse.

Naruto se levanta, tira a grama das suas roupas e caminha na direção da borda do acampamento. Ele é silencioso com os pés ligeiros, mas Hinata sabe que ele está ali. Sem se virar, ela pergunta, "O quê você está fazendo em pé, Naruto-kun?"

Ele senta ao lado dela e estende as pernas. "Estou nervoso sobre o exame," ele diz.

Com seu Byakugan ativado, as pupilas dos grandes olhos de Hinata estão mais proeminentes que o normal. Naruto acha há algo aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo belo no dojutsu de Hinata, e ele imagina como deve ser ver tudo, dentro e fora. Saber rapidamente o funcionamento interno de um rélogio, a mecânica do sistema interno de chakra de um shinobi, os segredos de um coração humano. Talvez seja por isso que o clã dela é tão calmo, recolhido e nada os surpreende.

"Eu também," sussurra Hinata. "Eu tenho medo de segurar o meu time."

"De jeito nenhum. Você vai ir bem, Hinata-chan" Naruto diz. "O que você que apostar se nós dois formos promovidos?"

"Você- você realmente acha que isso vai acontecer?" Ela pergunta.

Naruto sorri e diz, "Eu acho."

Hinata se agita, morde o lábio e então diz, "Eu queria ser mais igual a você. Você sempre..."

"Eu sempre o quê?"

"Você sempre acredita em si mesmo e nas outras pessoas também."

Naruto balança os ombros. "Isso não é grande coisa."

Hinata olha para o chão ao invés de olhar para ele. Quando ela fala, sua voz é tão suave que poderia se perder no vento. "Eu não acho que você saiba o quanto é especial, Naruto-kun."

Ela coça a parte de trás da cabeça, um pouco embaraçado e diz, "Obrigado."

Naruto e Hinata não conversam muito mais depois disso. Eles simplesmente se sentam, lado a lado, olhando através do grande campo de grama diante deles, e pela primeira vez o silêncio não incomoda Naruto. É mais normal para Hinata do que falar, ele pensa. Ela parece menos ansiosa quando não se é exigido dela conversar, e quando a seu aba, ela até mesmo sorri para ele.

"Boa noite." Ele diz.

Ela sussurra, "Obrigada por me fazer companhia."

Naruto retorna para o Time 7, se deita no seu lugar à esquerda de Sakura e adormece imediatamente. Ele sonha com sua casa - os quatro rostos esculpidos no monumento do Hokage, o balanço solitário na academia em que ele costumava sentar - até que Kakashi o acorda ao despejar um cantil de água em cima da cabeça dele.

Naruto se senta, seu cabelo todo molhado, chocado com o frio. "Qual o motivo disso?!"

Sakura ri como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que ela já viu, e até mesmo Sasuke, aquele bastardo sem humor algum, está sorrindo.

"Você não ia levantar," Kakashi simplesmente diz. "Agora pegue as suas coisas. Nós estamos levantando acampamento."

Existem momentos como este que Naruto acha que ele poderia odiar seu sensei um pouquinho mais.

Ainda é crepúsculo quando o grupo deles para novamente, e a luz do amanhecer não brilha em uma savana, mas em um mar de areia. Ondas douradas sobem em todas as direções, e o céu está limpo, um azul sem nuvens. O deserto é vasto, imutável, cada quilômetro à frente idêntico ao anterior. Não há rios ou árvores para quebrar a monotonia, só o trecho interminável de terra que não viu chuva por uma geração.

o brilhante e implacável. Naruto se acostumou com longas viangesm, em impulsionar seu corpo além do limite, mas correr neste calor árido é bem diferente de tudo o que ele já fez, e ele se encontra desejando que cada passo seja o último.

A noite está nascendo quando eles chegam em Suna, uma vila aninhada em um paredão geológico e é banhada pela luz do dia escaldante. Tudo parece incrivelmente pequeno na beira do penhasco, ruas sinuosas entre as milhares de casas. É como uma roda, Naruto pensa. Suna pareca quase perfeitamente circular, com segmentos perfeitamente triangulares divididos pelas ruas, como raios.

O grupo deles circula pela parte oeste, o único lugar em que existe uma abertura natural na rocha. Um par de shinobi abre o portão e os deixa passar. Um lacaio do Kazekage espera por eles. Ele se curva para Fugaku-sama, dá boas vindas para contingente da Folha em Sunagakure e os guia pela aldeia.

Naruto não consegue acompanhar onde eles estão indo. Essa vila monocromática não poderia ser mais diferente da colorida Konoha, e a cada prédio que eles passam parece ter a mesma aparência que os outros ao seu redor, quase tão desorientador quanto o deserto. Finalmente eles chegam à uma pousada grande, e o guia deles diz, "Fiquem confortáveis aqui. Os exames começam amanhã de manhã. Por favor se reportem no segundo andar da academia às oito em ponto para o registro."

Não antes que eles terminem de se instalar no quarto, o Hokage vai buscar seu filho para participar de um jantar com a família do Kazekage. Os ombros do seu colega de time endurecem - Sasuke odeia esse tipo de coisa. Naruto sabe, ocasiões formais em que ele é visto como nada além do segundo filho que de repente foi empurrado para a posição de herdeiro - mas ele segue seu pai obedientemente mesmo assim.

Sasuke está sentado na frente de Temari e Kankuro, que comem pouco e falam menos ainda durante toda a refeição. Os Kages falam de guerra, impostos, política - coisas mais parecidas do que deveriam, Otousan disse para seus filhos em muitas ocasiões - e embora eles sejam civis o suficiente, Sasuke sente a nítida impressão de que, aliados ou não, seu pai e o líder da Areia não gostam muito um do outro.

Entre o terceiro e o quarto prato, Otousan pergunta, "Gaara não pode se juntar à nós?" Tem algo quase propositalmente provocativo no seu tom, como se ele soubesse exatamente o motivo do terceiro filho de Rasa-sama não estar presente.

O Kazekage sorri bruscamente. "Meu filho mais novo é desobediente. Eu imagino que você entende isso mais do que maioria entenderia, Fugaku."

Qualquer que tenha sido a diversão que iluminou a feição de seu pai, ela sogo se extingue. Ele faz uma carranca e tenta voltar para os impostos, mas Raza-sama o interrompe, dizendo, "O que é que eu ouvi sobre motins acontecendo no País do Fogo?"

Sasuke para, uma colher de sopa de cogumelo suspensa no ar entre a tigela de porcelana e a sua boca.

Otousan balança a mão desdenhando. "Pequenos incidentes, que sem dúvida tomaram maior proporção por um rumor."

O Kazekage sacode os ombros, pega um pouco de arroz. "Mas não são rumores, são? Seu pessoal fez um trabalho notável em manter o assunto em segredo."

"Claramente não foram notáveis o suficiente,"Otousan diz. "Se as notícias chegaram em Suna."

Raza-sama ri. "Não vá demitir os seus Ministros de Desinformação, ou seja lá o que você tem usado para manter as pessoas no escuro. Eu tenho amigos no Fogo que me devem favores, assim como você tem seus amigos no Vento, eu tenho certeza."

Amigos. Que ótimo eufemismo para espiões.

Otousan respira. "Tenha certeza que o governo de Konoha continua estável como sempre esteve."

Sasuke está começando a ouvir as palavras por debaixo das palavras. O que seu pai quer dizer é que Konoha é forte, e que é melhor que Suna não traia a folha, a não ser que eles queiram enfrentar o poder dos Uchiha.

"Eu não perderei o sono por causa disso," promete o Kazekage. "Como você mantém pulso firme em um país inetiro, eu não posso imaginar. Um vila é o suficiente para mim."

"Os daimyos do Fogo eram uma série de políticos egoístas e sem qualquer senso de como proteger uma nação inteira. Meus ancestrais tiveram pouca escolha se não removê-los. Era isso ou ver nossa terra desmoronar."

"Eu tenho certeza," Raza-sama diz.

Na caminhada de volta para a pousada, Otousan amaldiçoa o Kazekage, baixo demais para alguém além de Sasuke ouvir. "Ele é um homem tolo cuja arrogância matou sua esposa e fez de seu filho um monstro. Se nós não precisássemos dessa aliança com Suna, eu juro que teria assassinado ele."

O pai de Sasuke o pega pelo ombro, parando-o no meio da rua. "Você tem que passar nestes exames. Você tem de mostrar à Raza e todo o seu povo que o futuro da Folha, o futuro dos Uchihas, não é um legado para se brincar. Você entendeu?"

Ele acena. "Eu vou passar, eu prometo. Eu vou te deixar orgulhoso."

 _Eu serei o melhor porque eu tenho de ser,_ Sasuke pensa. _Não existe nenhuma outra escolha._

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** É eu sei que tenho falhado com vocês!

Não consegui achar tempo para colocar as atualizações em dia, a minha desorganização com as traduções aliada com o começo da minha vida adulta longe de casa, o final de período e a perda de uma pessoa extremamente importante foi uma bola de neve que aumentou e aumentou.

Peço desculpas à todos que esperam por TVotE e KoG, tentarei tirar o atraso no meu recesso, mas isso só se as tarefas do laboratório permitirem!

É isso, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo cheio de facetas e que estejam ansiosas/os para o começo do exame chunnin!


End file.
